YouTube? Not Anymore!
by silentwolf111
Summary: Sequel to 'Hephaestus TV? Not Anymore'. Hephaestus has just discovered YouTube, a website in which the gods can interact with mortals and their demigod children without their knowing it! When Hephaestus has the gods each create their own YouTube channels, watch videos, and post their own videos (sometimes to the dismay of other gods), craziness is definitely going to follow...
1. Prologue

**A/N: I'm baaaack! So, anyway, here's the sequel to my other fic, 'Hephaestus TV? Not Anymore!' And here's a new haiku-disclaimer:**

**Again, I am not**

**Rick Riordan so I don't**

**Own Percy Jackson. :)**

**Haha, I should replace Apollo as the god of poetry! Ok, maybe that's a bit too far... Anyway, I really enjoy reviews and criticism! So, yeah... Enjoy the story!**

**Peace out,**

**~silentwolf111**

* * *

_**AND NOW, PRESENTING...**_

_**YOUTUBE? NOT ANYMORE...**_

**PROLOGUE**

**HEPHAESTUS'S POV**

I can't believe my luck! I have found a mortal creation, worthy of the gods! It will allow us to interact with mortals while learning more about their lifestyle; what they do for fun, the music they watch, etc. Now just to get the gods to agree with me…

I'm a little afraid that it would be too big of an idea; I had just gotten them to make their own shows for Hephaestus TV*, and now I don't know if I'll be asking too much of them. Well, as Athena says, there's only one way to find out…

I looked up from my laptop and cleared my throat, immediately getting the attention of several gods.

"Ahem. I have found a new creation! I think you'll all enjoy it…"

Murmers of excitement filled the room.

I continued.

"Have you ever heard of the mortal site YouTube?"

Now I had the attention of every god. They all looked at each other, then back at me, confused. Demeter spoke up.

"Ooh, is it a type of cereal?" she asked, smiling.

Everyone sighed.

"No, Demeter, it isn't cereal," I said.

Demeter grumbled.

"Then it probably isn't worth my time," she said, crossing her arms.

I looked at everyone in the room.

"Well? Aren't you going to tell us what this 'YouTube' is?" Athena said.

"Oh, er, yes. YouTube is a fascinating site where you can post videos and watch other people's videos," I explained.

The gods sat up straight, obviously finding this idea interesting.

"What kind of videos, exactly?" Artemis inquired.

"Well, now, that's the beauty of it!" I said. "You can post any kind of videos you want! It can be tutorials, pranks, just everyday life, music covers…"

Apollo perked up at that last one.

"Anything!" I finished.

Cheers of agreement filled the room.

"Hold it!" Ares said.

Silence.

"Hephy, what do we gotta do? To get set up with this 'YouTube'?"

"First, you create something called a 'channel'. This is where you post your videos. You can visit other people's channels to see their videos." I explained.

"What then?" Hera said.

"Well, then it gets a little more complicated. You can comment on other people's videos, you can 'like' them by pressing the 'like' button, and then there's subscribing."

"What's that?" Aphrodite asked.

I sighed. This is going to take a while.

"Subscribing means following a person."

I saw Apollo's hand start to rise, and I immediately knew what he would ask.

"Following a person means you get a message every time they post a new video."

Apollo lowered his hand.

"All right. Got it?" I said.

"Yes," they chorused.

"So, do you all want to create YouTube channels? You get to create nicknames and everything, so people don't know who you are! That is, nobody but us…" I said.

"Cool!" Hermes said.

"I agree. It would be nice to learn more about mortals," Athena chimed.

"I'm in!" Apollo agreed.

I nodded.

"So, then, it's settled! Let's all create YouTube channels, and we'll see what happens then…"

* * *

* This is basically the plot line for my other fic, 'Hephaestus TV? Not Anymore!'. Yeah, just letting you know so you don't get too confused... :P


	2. Gangnam What Now?

**A/N: WHOA! I feel so loved! No, really, I do! :) Really didn't expect this many people to read my story... and now I'm getting emotional! :')**

**Okay. All better! Now why don't we move on to review responses:**

* * *

**Shadowfax lord of horses: Thank you! I'm glad you liked it!**

**Awesome Derp: Thanks! Don't worry, I'll update until this is done! **

**megameghamango: I remember typing your name on the acknowledgements list from the other story! :) Thanks so much for reading!**

**guest: Thank you so much!**

**rrfanman: Yup! I even have an idea for the next fic... :) I think this is going to become a series! Thanks for reading!**

* * *

**Oh, and 1 more thing: In no way do I own YouTube, Gangnam Style, or anything else mentioned here. :) **

**Okay, happy reading!**

**Peace out,**

**~silentwolf111**

* * *

**ARTEMIS'S POV**

YouTube, eh? Well, I like the idea. I guess it would give me the chance to watch over everyone else's antics without them knowing who I really am. It would help me keep in touch during my hunts as well…

I borrowed a laptop from Hephaestus's workshop, and typed the address on the address bar.

"w w w . youtube . c o m"

I gasped at the sight of the page. There were so many categories; music, entertainment, and-what's this, a _trending now_ section?

I clicked on the trending now section and a video popped up.

"Gangnam Style? What the Hades…" I muttered as the video began to play.

A man in the video was speaking some foreign language – Korean, I think – while dancing wildly. At some point he began to sing.

**_"Heeeeey, sexy lady!"_**

I was amused.

_Flirting? _Through a _video_? Gods, this man was more pathetic than Apollo. And over a billion views too… So _this_ is what mortals call entertainment?

After a while, I had had enough of this video, and decided it was time to sign up. I clicked on the "sign up" button, and immediately got stuck.

Name? Of course I couldn't give my actual name away. So I settled for the next best thing.

**_"Master Huntress"_**

Perfect. Now onto a username. Um… Er…

My mind was blank.

I thought about my best qualities, and suddenly it came to me:

**_"SilverMoonlight"_**

I like it. Elegant, yet not a dead giveaway. Now onto gender: that's easy.

I scrolled down and looked at the options. Male, female… What's this? _Other?_ I'm not even going to bother asking.

I chose female and finished creating the account. Almost instantly, I got a friend request.

_"__**FlamingHotSunGod**__ wants to be your friend." _

I slapped my forehead. The idiot! Of course his huge ego would blow his cover. Hopefully no one got too suspicious…

I was debating over whether to click yes or no when suddenly Thalia burst into the tent.

"Milady! You've been absent for a long time, and we wanted to make sure you were all right!"

I jumped, and accidentally clicked the "yes" button in my surprised state.

I groaned.

"Is everything all right?" Thalia asked.

I looked up at her.

"Yes, Thalia. I'm quite all right. Just annoyed, that's all."

_LATER…_

I had just come back from my latest hunt, when a ping sounded from Hephaestus's laptop.

I opened it up, and a message popped up.

_"New YouTube sensation! Check out 'Gangnam Style Parody' on YouTube!"_

Well, all right. It was worth a shot, even if that video was pretty pathetic.

I clicked on the link, and my eyes widened when I saw that video.

The worst part wasn't that the boy in the video couldn't sing at all. The worst part wasn't even that the boy was dancing around like a crazy animal.

No, the worst part is that the boy was my brother, and he was singing to me.

I quickly checked the poster's username, and sure enough, it was posted by **FlamingHotSunGod.**

I looked at the views, and my eyes widened even more.

"Seven million views?!" I screamed.

The huntresses heard my cry and rushed into my tent.

"Lady Artemis! Are you okay?" they cried.

"Yes, I'm fine." I said.

Phoebe sat down beside me.

"What's that you're watching?" she asked.

"See for yourselves," I offered.

I played the video and the huntresses giggled as we watched Apollo attempt to sing.

**_"I see my siiiiister, she looks so preeeetty, I go say hi!"_**

The huntresses were trying their best not to laugh out loud.

Apollo reached the chorus of the song.

**_"Heeeeeey, sexy Arty! Oh, oh oh oh, I'm diggin' Arty's style!"_**

At this point the huntresses were rolling on the floor, tears flowing from their eyes.

I, on the other hand, was fuming. How had _this_ gotten seven million views?! Somehow Apollo had managed to charm others into liking his video, because the dislike bar wasn't even visible.

I need to go have a talk with that dear brother of mine. I can't believe I'm saying this, but he might be able to teach me a thing or two…

* * *

**End Note: So, it looks like I'm going to need some help coming up with usernames for other gods... got any suggestions?**


	3. Baby, Baby, Baby, NO!

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks to my latest reviewers:**

**johnnycat cutie: Thanks! I am soooo happy you like it!**

**anon and Iluvcandyiluvcandy: Oh, wow! Love love LOVE your name choices, especially Hephaestus and Aphrodite! Thanks so much!**

**Agent Artemis 004: Hahaha, thanks! :) Glad you thought it was funny!**

**Okey-doke, I'm going to let you read now! (btw, sorry this chapter is a bit short, I'll make it up in the next chapter! I promise!)**

**Peace out,**

**~silentwolf111**

**P.S. I don't own Baby, YouTube, PJO, or any other references. But I think you already know that. :P**

* * *

**ATHENA'S POV**

Okay, let me get this straight. This website allows us to post anything we want without people saying anything? I think I like this idea.

But one thing's for sure: I am going to browse before I post. It might be beneficial to me if I learn about mortal interests before blindly posting. Take Apollo, for example. He found that mortal song and used it to become a sensation in less than an hour!

I opened up my laptop and went to YouTube. I suppose I could create an account now. I clicked the "sign up" button and filled the info in.

_Name: Wisest Goddess_

_Username: WiseOwl_

_Gender: Female_

I clicked on my profile page, and- wait, what's this? Three friend requests? Must be from fellow Olympians…

The message said,

_**SilverMoonlight**__, __**CuckooForCocoaPuffs, **__and __**SexyLady**__ want to be your friends._

Artemis, Aphrodite, and Demeter, I think? Yes, I'm pretty sure Cocoa Puffs are a type of mortal cereal.

I clicked the "yes" button. All right, now on to browsing.

But what to search? I knew absolutely nothing about mortal entertainment!

I groaned and closed my laptop. I would browse later, when I found something worthwhile.

_LATER…_

I stretched and yawned as I got up from my nap. I opened my laptop and logged into YouTube when something suddenly caught my eye.

"Hmm… Two messages?"

Artemis and Aphrodite had both left me messages about the same video:

_**SilverMoonlight:**__ WiseOwl, check out the song "Baby" by some kid named Justin Bieber! Can you believe someone wrote a song about a boy trying to win back a girl? How fake and pathetic; as if she would care!_

_**SexyLady:**__ OMG! You NEED to listen to this song! It's called "Baby!" Aww, it's the sweetest thing! It talks about love and romance and- oh, you just HAVE to hear it!_

I was a bit stunned that they both had such differing viewpoints on the same video… Huh. Why not give it a shot?

I found the video and listened as this Bieber kid sung.

"You know you love me, I know you care!" he started.

Oh, now I see why Aphrodite and Artemis had disagreed.

"Baby, baby, baby, ooooohhhh!" he sang loudly.

All right, I've had enough.

I closed the video. So, this is what mortals listen to… That's, er, _good_ to know.

So now what? More browsing? I don't think so…


	4. Pranks, Numbers, and an Angry Goddess

**A/N: Hello! Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far! Anyway, thanks to my latest reviewers:**

**rrfanman: Whoa! LOVE the names, especially Hades and Dionysus! Totally going to use those!**

**johnnycat cutie: :) Good idea... I just might use that! Thanks so much for reading!**

**Iluvecandyiluvcandy: No prob! I loved Aphrodite's name anyway, and I'm planning to use a few more of yours too! :)**

**TheShadow207: Thank you! So happy you thought it was funny!**

**megameghamango: Thanks! I'm definitely going to keep posting different songs and viral videos too! :)**

**Okay! I don't own Call Me Maybe, YouTube, PJO, or any other of that stuff. ;) Happy reading!**

**Peace out,**

**~silentwolf111**

* * *

**HERMES'S POV**

Oh, yes! This is going to be so awesome; I get to spy on mortals while I'm traveling! Better yet, I can post videos myself, and no one will know who I am!

I created my account on YouTube, and filled in the information.

_Name: Winged Messenger_

_Username: MrPrankster_

_Gender: Other _

Whoops. Better change that to "male" before people start asking questions…

I finished creating my account, and a message popped up.

_**FlamingHotSunGod**_ _wants to be your friend._

I clicked "yes", and proceeded to browse. I selected the "Trending Now" category and searched for a song worthwhile of my time.

Hold on, this looks interesting: "Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepsen".

I clicked on the video, and the song began to play.

_"Hey, I just met you! And this is craaaazy! But here's my number! So call me maybe!"_

I scoffed. Only someone as gullible as Aphrodite would fall for something like that! Hey, wait a second…

An evil smile spread across my face as I developed a foolproof plan. Hehehe, this was going to be good!

_LATER…_

I flew through Olympus, with George and Martha complaining the whole way to my destination.

"Hermes, where are we going? Are we getting some tasty, juicy, yummy rats?" George slithered.

"Of course not! Why would Hermes give you rats anyway?" Martha countered.

I sighed.

"Shut it, both of you! You'll see in a minute."

We reached my destination, and I landed with a soft thump.

George and Martha gasped.

"Aphrodite's palace? But she never gets packages!" Martha said.

"Well, that's because we're not here to deliver a package!" I explained. "Just wait."

I hid behind a large rock outside Aphrodite's palace, and took my caduceus-phone out. I opened the camera, focused it on the front door, and pressed record.

"Hey, I just met you! And this is craaaazy! But here's my number! So call me maybe!" I sang loudly, my voice breaking several times.

Yikes. Maybe I could get Apollo to give me singing lessons, seeing as it went so well for him.

"Any minute now," I whispered.

Sure enough, not a second later, Aphrodite burst out the door, her eyes wildly searching the front yard.

"Who's there? Who are you, mystery singer?! Come baaack! I WANT YOU! I promise, I'll call!" she screamed.

That's my cue; time to get into character! I changed forms into a blonde teenage boy, and popped out from behind the rock.

Aphrodite's jaw dropped when she saw me.

"Oh, wow! Who are you, handsome?"

I put a finger to her lips, and slipped her a piece of paper.

She looked confused.

"What's this?"

I smiled.

"Here's my number! So, will you call me? Maybe?"

Aphrodite blushed.

"Of course I'll call you, baby!"

I turned to leave, snickering the entire way back to my palace. Oh, was she in for a surprise when she tried to call!

* * *

**THIRD PERSON'S POV**

_AT APHRODITE'S PALACE…_

Aphrodite was gushing.

_"Oh, that mystery boy was sooo sweet! He's probably sitting at home, staring at the phone until it rings! All right, I'll put that poor thing out of misery!" _she thought.

Aphrodite took out her cell phone and dialed the number she had been given.

"It's ringing!" she squealed.

And so it was. And it kept ringing until the answering machine picked up.

**_"Hello, you've reached the Rejection Hotline! The person that gave you this number did not want you to have their real number. We know this_**

**_sucks, but don't be too _****_devastated. So why were you given a Rejection Hotline number? Maybe you're just not this person's type (note this could_**

**_mean boring, dumb, annoying, arrogant or _****_just a general weirdo). Maybe you suffer from bad breath, body odor, or a nasty combination of the two._**

**_Maybe you just give off that creepy, overbearing, psycho _****_stalker vibe. Maybe the idea of going out with you just seems as appealing as playing leap_**

**_frog with unicorns. Regardless of the reason, please take the hint and accept _****_the fact that you were rejected and then get over it; and please do your_**

**_best to forget about the person who gave you this number because, trust us, they've already f_****_orgotten about you. Thanks for calling the Rejection_**

**_Hotline! Have a good rest of your day."_**

The phone hung up, and Aphrodite was still in shock about what had just happened.

"Psycho stalker vibe? Leap frog with _unicorns_? GET OVER IT?!" she roared, enraged.

Aphrodite stood up.

"Mystery singer, I am going to make your life MISERABLE! But first, I'll have to find you…"

* * *

**End note: Dun dun duuuuun! So, did you like it? Hopefully you did! Thank you, and have a good rest of your day.**

**Peace out,**

**~The person who is in love with Rejection Hotline! Go to rejectionhotline . c o m , it's a REAL THING!**


	5. A Brother's Visit Pt 1

**A/N: Hi! Acknowledging my new reviewers:**

**Iluvcandyiluvcandy: :) Thank you so much! Haha, I have so much more on the way... **

**rrfanman: Thanks! Glad you liked it!**

**megameghamango: Yeah, the gods can be a little ignorant some times. :) Thanks!**

**Beaulover: I'm happy you liked it! Thanks for reading!**

**Okay, again, I don't own YouTube, PJO, yada yada yada. :)**

**Peace out,**

**~silentwolf111**

**P.S. Sorry this chapter's totally random, I wanted a creative way for Artemis to ask Apollo for help! :) Help on what, you say? Well, the next chapter might explain it! **

* * *

**APOLLO'S POV**

Woohoo! I'm famous! Hephaestus, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!

And I'm friends with so many YouTubers too! Even Arty! Now _that_ is surprising.

I opened up my laptop and logged into YouTube. Hmm, let's see if my video is still "Trending Now"!

I clicked on the Trending Now section and there it was! But wait, what's this video underneath it? "Call Me Maybe Prank"? Ooh, this looks good!

I played the video.

_"Hey, I just met you! And this is craaaaazy! But here's my number! So call me maybe!"_ a horrible voice sang.

Holy Zeus! I _need_ to give this guy singing lessons.

In the video, a girl burst out from her house, screaming for the mystery singer to come back. Hey, she's pretty hot! But she looks kinda familiar! Did I go on a date with- oh, wait a minute…!

My eyes grew huge.

"Aphrodite?!" I screamed.

I paused the video, confused. I scrolled down to see who had posted the video, and realization flooded through my body when I saw that it was **MrPrankster**.

The video showed Aphrodite try to call the mystery singer (who I now knew was Hermes). The look on her face was pricelss when she ended up getting a Rejection Hotline message instead.

"Woo! Go Hermes!" I cheered.

The video finished, and I closed my laptop. At that moment, my cell phone rang.

**"Hello?"** I said.

**"Hey, Apollo!"** a cheerful voice answered.

**"Hermes! Saw the vid!"**

**"And?"** he questioned.

**"LOVED it!"** I replied.

**"I know, right?"** Hermes said, laughing. **"But she is so going to kill me!"**

**"Yeah…"** I said. **"So, what's up?"**

**"Artemis said she wanted to see you!"**

I scoffed.

**"Well, she could just come over."**

**"Not right now! Later, around dinnertime. She's out hunting right now."**

I grinned, thinking of the perfect plan to annoy my sister.

**"Hmm… I guess I could go pay her a surprise visit!"**

Silence for a minute.

**"How will you know where she is?"**

**"Hello? God of oracles here! Plus, twin telepathy! Remember?" **I said.

Hermes and I chatted for a little while longer, then I hung up.

So, Arty wanted to see me, huh? Well, I guess I could record me paying her a surprise visit, then put that on YouTube for all to see!

An hour later, I grabbed my sun Maserati and drove down to the restaurant I knew Arty would be going to with her Hunters. All right, now all I needed was a disguise so Arty wouldn't recognize me when I pretended to be her waiter!

I changed forms into a 19 year old with dark hair and my usual Ray Bans. Perfect.

I rubbed my hands together, went inside the restaurant, and watched as my sister strolled through the door five minutes later.

I saw Arty sit down with her Huntresses at a table. Ok, it's show time!

I switched my camera on, then casually walked up to the ladies.

"Why, hello there, ladies!" I said in a deep voice. "I'm your waiter, uh..."

Oh, gods! I needed a name!

I frantically searched the room for ideas.

"Uh, chair...ly. Charlie!"

Artemis raised an eyebrow and I could tell she was getting a bit suspicious. Oh, no, was my voice a dead giveaway? It's not time to bust this prank yet! I need to kick it up a notch; maybe I could throw in an accent?

"So, mon, what you like to eat? Mon?" I said, mimicking a Jamaican accent.

Now Artemis was staring at me uncomfortably. I tugged at my collar, hoping she wouldn't recognize me.

"Er, yes, I would like the hamburger. My twin brother tells me it's good." Artemis said.

I smiled.

"You have a twin, mon? Now, dat funny, mon! I have a baby twin sister, mon!" I said.

Once I realized I had basically given myself away, I grimaced and wanted to kick myself.

_"Nice one, Apollo! This prank's going to be up soon, that's for sure!" _I thought.

Sure enough, Artemis had seen through my disguise.

"Apollo, really? Jamaicans don't say "mon" after every sentence. And I am NOT your baby sister!" she said.

I sighed, changed back into my normal form, and switched the camera off. Well, it was still a good attempt! And it's going on YouTube anyway...

"All right, Arty! You got me!"

Artemis looked satisfied.

"Better. By the way, that was a pitiful disguise. Now, what on Olympus are you doing here?"

I frowned at the pitiful disguise comment.

"Hermes said you wanted to see me."

Arty blushed.

"Well, ah, yes. I do."

I crossed my arms.

"I'm listening!"

Arty closed her eyes.

"I need your help!" she said quickly.

My jaw dropped. Oh. My. Gods. Arty needs my help! Arty needs _my_ help!

I pretended to faint, and Artemis rolled her eyes again.

"So, will you help me?" she asked.

I leaned against the table.

"Sure! Whatcha need?"


	6. A Brother's Visit Pt 2

**A/N: Thanks to my latest reviewers:**

**rrfanman: Yes, Apollo truly does rock. :)**

**Iluvcandyiluvcandy: Thanks so much! Yeah, I had some time on my hands today, so why not? ;)**

**johnnycat cutie: Yup, I like to make things mysterious... Mwahahaha!**

**TheShadow207: Thanks! So happy you liked it! :)**

**Okay, the usual, I don't own PJO, YouTube, blah blah blah blah.**

**Peace out,**

**~silentwolf111**

* * *

**ARTEMIS'S POV**

"So, will you help me?" I asked.

Apollo leaned against the table.

"Sure. Whatcha need?" he offered.

I crossed my fingers that he wouldn't take this too far. Thalia saw my expression and nodded encouragingly.

"I need you to teach me how to become popular on YouTube," I said.

Apollo stared at me.

"Are you… _jealous_?"

I took a deep breath. I knew what was coming next.

"Yes, maybe."

Apollo's face spread into a wide grin, and he danced around the restaurant.

"Yes! My sister's jealous of me!"

Nearby people started staring, and I pulled my brother down.

"Not the time!" I whispered harshly.

He smiled back at me.

"Fear not, sister! We'll begin training elsewhere."

"What do you mean trai-AAAAAHH!"

My question turned into a scream as Apollo picked me up and tossed me over his shoulder, taking me outside.

"APOLLO! Put me down this INSTANT!" I screamed, kicking and flailing as we got strange looks from passers-by.

"Sure thing, sis!"

He set me down in the passenger seat of his sun chariot. Actually, it was more like he _threw_ me down.

"Are you _mad?!_ Where are we going?!" I yelled at my brother.

"You'll see!" he said with a grin.

"Apollo, the Hunters!"

He paused as if he was only just remembering that the Hunters were still inside the restaurant.

"Nah, they'll be fine! Besides, they've got Thals to guide them!" he replied casually.

Of course, that comment made me even more frustrated.

"Her name is THALIA! Apollo, they need me!"

I should have known better than to argue with my ignorant brother, because he simply shrugged and drove off anyway.

The entire ride to who-knows-where, I was stuck listening to pathetic haikus and awful singing. I was so fed up by the time we got to our destination that I literally jumped out of the car when we parked.

"Okay, there! You've kidnapped me, punished me by making me listen to your rambling, and taken me here to I-don't-know-where! SATISFIED?!" I spat at Apollo.

He thought for a while.

"Eh, not really," he said.

My eyes blazed.

"EXCUSE ME?!"

He didn't look impressed.

"You see, I've brought you here because this is phase one of your training. Patience! You can't be popular on YouTube if you don't wait for people to see your videos! You need to have patience! And in your case, it doesn't look like you're doing a very good job…"

At this point I was out of insults for my brother. Apollo took note of the look on my face and made the wise decision to avoid irking me any more.

"So," he continued. "Why don't we skip this phase and begin phase two? Let's post a video worth watching!"

"And what kind of video would that be?"

Apollo looked alarmed.

"Why, something funny! Of course! You know, something like a prank call!"

I was a bit stunned with this answer.

"A prank call? That is so immature!"

He grinned at me.

"Exactly! And I know just who to call…"

Apollo gave me instructions, and I nervously took everything in.

"Oh, I can't believe I'm about to do this." I said.

"Well, if you want to be popular…"

"I'm about to vomit."

Apollo gave me his cell phone, and I cautiously dialed the number as he videotaped me.

"**Hello?" **a voice said.

"**Percy Jackson?" **I said. **"This is Lady Artemis. I'm calling from Apollo's cell phone."**

Stunned silence. Next to me, Apollo was beginning to laugh.

**"Lady Artemis! What can I do for you?"** Percy said.

I gulped.

**"Percy, I want you to know that…"** I hesitated.

Apollo gave me a persuasive glance.

**"Yes?"** Percy said.

**"That you are very handsome and gorgeous and I am in love with you and I want you to go out with me!"** I said as quickly as I possibly could.

Stunned silence again.

**"Uh, but, Lady Artemis, your oath! And Apollo, he would kill me, and, and…"** Percy was having a hard time finding words.

Apollo collapsed in a silent fit of giggles.

I continued.

**"Percy, please! I want you! I- I _need_ you!" **I had to force the words out.

**"Um, Lady Artemis, but what about Annabeth? I already have a girlfriend, and if I leave her then Athena will get mad at me, and..." **Percy had no idea what to say.

I sighed. All right, I had had enough.

**"Percy, I'm not really in love with you. This is just a prank that Apollo put me up to. Goodbye now."** I said, hanging up on a confused Percy.

Apollo laughed loudly and clapped me on the back.

"Yeah Arty! That's more like it! So, what did you think?" he said, turning the camera toward me.

As a response, I chucked his phone into the woods.

"NO! My baby!" he screamed, diving to catch it.

I rubbed my hands on my temples. Why did being famous have to be so _hard_?


	7. Puppets and Pipe Bombs

**A/N: Thanks to my new reviewers:**

**rrfanman: Thanks! :)**

**Iluvcandyiluvcandy: *GASP* Thalia? Is that really you? :) Be careful when you fight monsters! (Not that I would know anything about that, though...)**

**Bboy13: Actually, I'm planning on using that soon! Very soon... :)**

**Okay, that's it! I don't own any references. :)**

**Peace out,**

**~silentwolf111**

* * *

**ARES'S POV**

Oh, yes! This YouTube thing is going to be so awesome, especially since I'm definitely going to be dominating the site! But first I'm going to have to create an account…

I went to YouTube and filled in the required information:

_Name: Tough Guy_

_Username: ToughGuy_

_Gender: Male_

I created the account and immediately got four friend requests.

**MrPrankster**, **SkyLord, FlamingHotSunGod,** and- ooh! I wonder who **SexyLady** is… Well, I'm sure of one thing; that is a _definite_ yes. Eh, and why not throw the others in there too.

I clicked "yes" and a message from **SexyLady** popped up.

_**Hey honey! Just in case you were wondering, I'm your girlfriend!**_

Girlfriend? Which one?

_**Which girlfriend?**_I typed.

_**Here's a hint: Net, TV, Blacksmith.**_

Aphrodite has a YouTube? Nice! Okay, now time to browse!

I clicked on the search bar, and was about to type in _powerful god_ when something suddenly caught my eye.

"What the Hades is 'Potter Puppet Pals?'" I muttered.

I clicked on the option, and a video popped up.

"'The Mysterious Ticking Noise'? Wow, must be good; it has over 100 million views!" I said to myself.

I played the video, and instantly became engrossed in the mysterious beings before my eyes.

The video started off with a ticking noise (duh!). A character with long black hair walked onto the stage. Whether it was a boy or girl, I couldn't tell. But judging from its nasally voice, I would say boy.

_**"What is that mysterious ticking noise? Hmm. Kinda catchy,"**_ it said.

Then it started singing.

_**"Snape, Snape, Severus Snape!"**_

Just then, another character with a white beard popped up.

**"Dumbledore!" **it cried.

I gasped.

"How dare you interrupt Severus Snape! He should destroy you with his UNIBROW!"

Yet another character popped up, then another, then another! But I was really liking the last one…

**"Harry Potter, Harry Potter, OOH!"** it sang, pushing everyone else out of the way.

Suddenly, Severus Snape and Harry Potter got into an argument.

**"Snape!" **Snape shouted.

**"HARRY!" **Harry retorted.

I rubbed my hands together. This was going to get good!

But it didn't. The fight ended when a naked Dumbledore popped up, and the song resumed.

The red-headed character suddenly stopped.

**"I found the source of the ticking! It's a pipe bomb!"**

"Yaaaaay!" I cheered along with the characters in the video.

But I never would have expected what happened next: they exploded. All of them. Just like that. _Gone_.

I sat in silence until a white _thing_ with bloodshot eyes and no nose popped up.

**"Mwahaha!" **it laughed.

The character imitated the ticking noise by tapping its- is that a _wand_?- on the table.

"**Voldemort, Voldemort, ooh Voldy-Voldy-Voldy Voldemort!" **it sang before it left the stage.

The video ended, and I was still trying to process what I had just seen.

"That. Was. AWESOME!" I cheered, pumping my fist in the air.

Voldemort rocks! A pipe bomb? Genius! I wish I had thought of that…

I sat up taller as I began to formulate a plan.

"A pipe bomb… I didn't think of it, but who said I had to take the credit for the idea?" I said, smirking evilly.

Ooh, I can't wait to see everyone's reaction when this goes on YouTube!


	8. Coincidence? I Think Not!

**A/N: ERMAHGERD! So. Many. REVIEWS! Yaaaayy! (Insert pipe bomb explosion here)**

**rrfanman: I'm happy you thought it was funny!**

**NeonHedgehog: So do I! I've watched every single one of the PPP videos! :)**

**megameghamango: That's actually a great idea! :D But I already have plans for the next story... I hope you guys will like it! :)**

**SamanthaSamma: Mortal comments? Hmm, that's really good! I'm totally going to use that soon!**

**Iluvcandyiluvcandy: Okay, I won't tell anyone! You can trust me! (Psst! HEY! EVERYONE! WANNA KNOW SOMETHING? SHE'S REALLY... no, jk.) :)**

**Pants Thief: :) I know, right! LOVE Voldemort! Pipe bombs... genius!**

**Bboy13: Thanks! :) Glad you liked it!**

**Slenderman is totally awesome: I agree; Ares is awesome! :) Thanks so much for reading!**

**Okay! I don't own any references, again! **

**Peace out,**

**~silentwolf111**

* * *

**POSEIDON'S POV**

When I logged into YouTube and noticed that my brothers had both created accounts, I definitely did _not_ expect that it would turn into a full-fledged fight.

So, here's the story. The _real_ story, that is. Just between you and me, Zeus is a liar, and will do anything to remain the "best". Me? I tell it like it is. Unlike some people. Why don't I show you what happened just so we could clear this up?

Basically, I logged into YouTube and found that Hades and Zeus had both created accounts. Note that this is AFTER I did. Anyway, I sent friend requests to both of them, they accepted, and this is what happened from there:

* * *

_**SeaLord: **__Hello brothers. _

_**SkyLord:**__ Admit it!_

_**SeaLord: **__Admit what, exactly?_

_**SkyLord: **__Don't play innocent with me! You obviously stole it!_

_**SeaLord: **__?_

_**SkyLord:**__ My username idea! Yours is almost exactly like it! You, brother, are a NAME THIEF!_

_**SeaLord:**__ What do you mean?! I created an account before you did! I sent you a friend request!_

_**SkyLord:**__ Well, then. If you didn't do it, you must have gotten one of your mortal children to do it for you!_

_**SeaLord:**__ For heaven's sake, I did NOT steal your username! It's just an idea! Whatever is the big deal? And how can someone else steal a NAME for me? That doesn't even make any sense!_

_**SkyLord:**__ Ohhh, now I see. I know who stole my username idea. It was PERCY JACKSON!_

_**SeaLord:**__ is very annoyed._

_**SkyLord:**__ is going to __KILL__ Percy Jackson!_

_**GrimCreeper:**__ I won't let you! SkyLord, you really are overdoing this. Just get on with your lives!_

* * *

So, now do you understand? My brother is truly the most overdramatic being on Olympus.

But this would be a good tale to tell my children someday; _Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Name Thief._ Yes, that idea really has potential! Maybe I should publish a novel; I could even make 4 other books to go along with it!

Eh, but writing novels is more Athena's thing. Now, destroying monsters and terrorizing villages with floods and sea monsters? That's more like it! In fact, why don't I take out my rage by flooding Camp Half-Blood? Heck, let's throw a sea monster in too!

I summoned the biggest sea monster I could imagine, and made my way to Camp. Hehe, this was going to be fun!

Oh, wait; Percy and Tyson are in Cabin 3! Well, they are my children; they could very easily keep themselves nice and dry. And I won't let the sea monster eat their brains.

The others? Well, you win some, you lose some! Bye-bye!

I was about to destroy the Camp when I suddenly heard a booming noise.

"PREPARE TO DIE!" my brother roared. Wait, my _brother?!_

I turned to my left, and there he was, sitting on a thundercloud. And, look at that! He's preparing to destroy Camp too. How, er, _coincidental_.

"Excuse me, brother, but I was here first." I said.

Zeus looked at me harshly.

"Nonsense! I was obviously here first."

I rolled my eyes. Not again!

"Destroying camp was MY idea! I demand you leave now!" I said.

"Brother, you better watch your tone. Besides, this was MY idea!" he retaliated.

"Oh, are you going to blame me for stealing your-"

"IDEA THIEF!" he screamed.

I groaned.

"For the last time, I did NOT steal your idea!"

The bickering continued until a sharp whistle sounded from below. Zeus and I turned to see the source of the sound, and, to our surprise, an Aphrodite camper made her way to the front of the crowd which had gathered to see our fight.

"Girls, girls! You're both equally pretty! Now can we _puh-lease_ get back to our activities?" she said in an exasperated tone.

Zeus narrowed his eyes at me.

"This is not over."

I shrugged as he stormed away. Literally, he disappeared in a flash of lightning. I sighed.

"This has been going on for several millennia. I really don't think it's ever going to be over, in your opinion…"


	9. Confessions of a Depressing God

**A/N: Hi! Well, I could give a whole speech and everything, but let's just get to the review responses:**

**rrfanman: You are very welcome! :) Loved your idea, so I just _had_ to use it!**

**megameghamango: Yup, brothers... Always a battle between them! :)**

**Iluvcandyiluvcandy: :) If you feel that way about the Thalia/something fanfics, I can't imagine how Lady Artemis would feel about fanfics that pair her up with... oh gods. I've said too much!**

**Slenderman is totally awesome: Thanks so much! My little brother acts just like that too, so I can relate to you! In fact, he was the inspiration for that chapter... :)**

**Agent Artemis 004: I'm so happy you thought it was funny! :) Thanks so much!**

**Guest: Thank you! Glad you liked it!**

**Okay, once again, I don't own any references. :) Enjoy this next chapter, and sorry it's a bit short!**

**Peace out,**

**~silentwolf111**

* * *

**HADES'S POV**

Ooh, I can't wait to see how my video's doing! Hopefully it's famous like Apollo's! Okay, I can't stand it anymore! I have to find out _now_!

I logged into YouTube and my jaw literally dropped when I saw the number of hits my video had gotten.

"37. Million. VIEWS!" I said, pumping my fist in the air.

I ran around the room whooping with joy when Persephone came bursting in.

"Are you okay?" she asked cautiously.

I smiled sheepishly, my face red.

"Yes, dear," I said. "You may resume… whatever it was you were doing."

Persephone looked at me for a second, then peered over my shoulder to see what I was doing.

"You've posted a video? Let's see it, then," she said.

I played the video, and the music started.

_**"Set fire to your hair! Poke a stick at a grizzly bear!"**_

Persephone raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything.

_**"Duuumb ways to die! So many dumb ways to die!"**_

Persephone groaned.

"I should have known you would post something related to death! I'm outta here!"

After she had left, I checked the comments to see what people had to say.

* * *

_**ToughGuy:**__ BWAHAHAHAHA! I LOVE IT!_

_**CuckooForCocoaPuffs:**__ You disgusting, rude, wretched, little Death Brat! (not you, ToughGuy.)_

_**SeaLord:**__ Brother, did you really have to share your depressing aura with the world?_

_**MrPrankster: **Sorry SeaLord, but__ I'm with ToughGuy on this one! _

_**FlamingHotSunGod:**__ Same here! I'm going to have to try some of these out on random people; starting with Arty!_

_**SilverMoonlight:**__ Don't you DARE! _

_**FlamingHotSunGod:**__ Teehee!_

_**SkyLord:**__ YES! CHAOS! DESTRUCTION! WORLD TERROR! WOOOOOOOO!_

_**SeaLord:**__ ?_

_**WiseOwl:**__ ?_

_**SexyLady:**__ ?_

* * *

Well, well! Looks like they were liking it! Everyone except for Demeter and Poseidon, that is. Speaking of Poseidon, it looks like his son Percy Jackson has a YouTube account too! (Just in case he asks, I was NOT spying on him through IM's. Just letting you know.)

I typed _SeaweedBrain_ in the search bar, and clicked on his profile. Hmm… why don't I leave him a message to make things interesting?

_**GrimCreeper:**__ Hello, nephew._

The response came a few seconds later.

_**SeaweedBrain:**__ Nephew? _

_**GrimCreeper:**__ Why, of course. I am your uncle._

_**SeaweedBrain:**__ Uh, no. You're not. All my uncles are dead._

_**GrimCreeper:**__ All right, lightning thief._

Surely he'll understand now…

_**SeaweedBrain:**__ ZEUS?! _

_**GrimCreeper:**__ Try again._

_**SeaweedBrain:**__ Hades?_

_**GrimCreeper:**__ Ding ding ding! _

_**SeaweedBrain:**__ Oh my gods. If you're on youtube, then my dad… and everyone else… Oh gods._

_**GrimCreeper:**__ You're welcome!_

I sat back, grinning. I wonder how the gods will react now that the secret is out…


	10. The Council is Called To Order

**A/N: Thanks to my latest reviewers:**

**rrfanman: I'm planning on doing one soon, don't worry! ;)**

**Agent Artemis 004: Me too! (And this is coming from a person who had it stuck in her head all day yesterday... I just had to bring it into this story!) :)**

**Okay, I don't own any references. Enjoy! Reviews are appreciated!**

**Peace out,**

**~silentwolf111**

* * *

**HEPHAESTUS'S POV**

"SILENCE!" Zeus thundered.

All activity in the throne room stopped, and we all shifted our attention to the man standing in the front of the room.

"Hades, I think we all would like to know why you've called an emergency meeting now of all times," Zeus said.

Hades cleared his throat.

"Ahem. I think it's best that you all are aware of my actions."

Hera looked confused.

"Meaning…?"

"I really don't know how to explain this, so I'm just going to say it. The secret's out!"

Silence.

"What secret would that be?" Athena asked.

Hades sighed.

"I told someone that we had all created YouTube accounts!"

Gasps around the room.

"You didn't!" Zeus cried.

"I thought we had all agreed to keep this a secret! How are we going to spy on mortals now?" Ares said.

Hermes whistled, and everyone turned to him.

"Better. Now, why don't we let Hades explain who he told this to?"

All heads turned toward Hades, who put his hands up in defense.

"Look, it's no big deal! I didn't just go tell someone, 'Hey, guess what? I'm a Greek god, and me and all of the other gods have YouTube channels!' Get serious; do you really think I would do that?" he tried to explain.

"You still haven't answered his question yet," Demeter said.

Hades huffed.

"Okay. I only told one person… Percy Jackson."

Poseidon smacked his forehead, and Athena looked like she was about to punch something.

"Brother, you should have known better! We all know Percy can't keep his mouth shut about anything!" Poseidon cried.

"You trusted _his_ spawn?!" Athena said in horror.

"Hold it!" Hades interrupted. "I'll bet you're all wondering why I told him! Listen, I thought it would be best if we could not only spy on our kids but interact with them. And we'll take it one by one, starting with Mr. Jackson."

Athena snorted at the "Mr. Jackson" part.

"So," Hades continued. "I say we befriend all of our children on YouTube. It would be a great chance for parent/child interaction! They would know that we care! So, what do you say?"

He paused and scanned our faces hopefully.

The room was quiet for a moment, and then the impossible happened.

"I agree," a voice said.

We all turned toward the voice, and were surprised that it had come from none other than Demeter.

"She agreed with him! Oh my gods, the world's going to end!" Aphrodite squealed.

Artemis rolled her eyes at her, then spoke up.

"Though I don't have any children myself, I still think that is a rather good idea."

Now it was Apollo's turn to agree.

"I'm in! If Arty wants to do it, then so do I!"

Hades nodded.

"So, it's settled, then; come morning, we will all send friend requests and messages to all of our mortal children back at Camp! They'll be so pleased!"

Cheers erupted around the room.

"SILENCE!" Zeus thundered again.

Gods, I can't stand when he does that!

"Brother, I agree with you. But I have one little suggestion," he said.

We all looked at Zeus, waiting for his comment.

Zeus smiled.

"Why wait until morning when we can befriend them right now?"


	11. Embarrassing Fathers and Sneaky Gods

**A/N: WHOA! So many reviews! I'm so FLATTERED! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!**

**Guest: Hahaha! :) I'm so glad you liked it!**

**rrfanman: Interesting idea... I might use that! :) **

**Bboy13: Thank you! Glad you enjoyed it! :)**

**NeonHedgehog: Thanks! Well, I do have a lot of free time on my hands now that exams are over! :) Aah, school is ever so enjoyable...**

**SamanthaSamma: Thank you sooo much! That really made me smile! :) :) :)**

**Iluvcandyiluvcandy: I really don't know whether to congratulate you or back away slowly right now. So, I'll do both! Good job with the murders... (she said while walking backward) Okay, that sounded weird... :P**

**Agent Artemis 004: :) Another one I like is "A hungry clock goes back four seconds". Haha! Get it? 4 seconds? For seconds? Ha, I love puns. ;)**

**AthenaGrayEyes98: Don't worry, this story's nowhere near done yet! I have TONS of ideas for new vids and reactions! I'm not stopping until they're all published! :D**

**: Awesome ideas! I already have a great one for Fred! :)**

**monor19: Awww, thank you! You are super nice! That really made my day! :D**

**Slenderman is totally awesome: :) Glad you liked it!**

**Pineconeface7676: Well, hopefully these next few chapters will be appealing! :)**

**Guest: Your wish has come true! ;)**

**Whew! Done! Oh my gods, I used a smiley face for EVERY SINGLE ONE of the responses! :) :) :) :) :) :) :) Enjoy this chapter, and don't forget to review! I don't own any references! **

**Peace out,**

**~silentwolf111 :) **

* * *

**POSEIDON'S POV**

All right, it looks like this new job of interacting with out children is going to be easy for me since Hades did the job of telling Percy already.

And I'm still not happy.

Then again, this could be a great opportunity to connect with him, especially since he said that he feels "neglected" by me. How do I know this? Simple; he told me.

But I still had to befriend him, and in order to do that, I needed to know his username. How had Hades found him? I guess I'll just have to ask.

I picked up a drachma and tossed it into a fountain, and an image of Hades showed up.

"**Hello, brother." **I said.

Hades looked a bit nervous.

"**H-hello. What do you need?"**

"**I just had to ask you something about Percy."**

Hades looked startled.

"**IT WAS ZEUS!" **he immediately cried.

I raised an eyebrow.

"**What are you talking about?" **I inquired.

Hades hesitated.

"**What are **_**YOU**_** talking about?" **he said, trying to revert the question back to me.

"**For Zeus's sake, what's Percy's username?" **I said.

Hades sighed in relief.

"**So this isn't about the secret IM's?"**

"**The secret **_**what?**_**"**

Hades tried to cover it up.

"**Uh, nothing! So you needed Percy's username? It's **_**SeaweedBrain**_**."**

"**Why would he pick that as his username?"**

"**I saw Annabeth set it up for him."**

"**You **_**SAW**_** Annabeth?"**

Hades slapped his forehead.

"**No, no! I mean, I heard her talking about it! Wait, no, I didn't actually **_**hear**_** her, I just- you know what, I have some... dead people to… um, attend to. Bye!"**

Hades waved his hand through the IM, and the image dissolved.

"_SeaweedBrain_, huh?" I said to myself.

I typed that into the search bar and clicked on his profile page. I sent him a friend request, he accepted, and we began to chat.

* * *

_**SeaLord:** Hello, son._

_**SeaweedBrain:** DAD! What are you doing here?! You're not supposed to see…_

_**SeaLord:** See what, son?_

_**SeaweedBrain:** Uh, nothing. Nothing at all! Everything's just fine, there's nothing I don't want you to see!_

_**SeaLord:** Uh-huh. Oh, you know your uncle (the depressing one) has been secretly spying on you through IM's?_

_**SeaweedBrain:** He WHAT NOW?!_

_**SeaLord:** He claims that he saw you and Annabeth really "get into it", know what I mean?_

_**SeaweedBrain:** DAD! COMMENTS FROM FRIENDS ARE PUBLICLY DISPLAYED!_

_**SeaLord:** Oh, really? I'd better go make friends with Ath- I mean, the 'wise one', so I can publicly harass her! YES!_

_**SeaweedBrain:** DAD, HARASS HER?! PEOPLE ARE GOING TO GET THE WRONG IDEA! STOP MESSAGING ME, PLEEEEASE!_

_**SeaLord:** Fine. I see how it is._

* * *

Hmm, we learn something new every day! A chance to publicly embarrass Athena… Now that's an opportunity I can't afford to pass up!


	12. Attack of the Evil Freds

**A/N: Thanks to my latest reviewers:  
**

**rrfanman: Thanks! Happy you liked it!**

**Guest: Thanks so much! Don't worry, I don't think I'm done updating for today! :)**

**Iluvcandyiluvcandy: Sorry, Thals. But... TEAM LEO FOR DA WIN! WOOOOO!**

**SamanthaSamma: :) Hahaha, thanks for reading!**

**monor19: Thank you! ;) I'm so happy you liked it!**

**Slenderman is totally awesome: Oh, you'll find out soon... Very soon... (insert evil laugh here) **

**annabeth the wise girl: Thank you so much! I'm soooo happy you like it! :D**

**LeviosaLove: Thanks so much! When I read the comment about the usernames, I freaked out. They're real?! NO WAY! :) :) :) **

**Okay, that's it! Sorry if this chap's a cliffie, that's just my style! (Hmm, looks like I've suddenly developed a British accent... sorry about that too. I hope you find this chappie rather entertaining!)**

**Peace out,**

**~silentwolf111**

* * *

**APHRODITE'S POV**

Making friends with my kids? No prob! They'll be all over me, definitely!

I sent friend requests to all my kids, then noticed a message Athena had sent me.

_**WiseOwl: **__Whatever you do, Do NOT watch the video 'Fred Goes Grocery Shopping'! Not unless you want to be annoyed to Tartarus! _

Hmm… listen to Athena or do the exact opposite of what she says? I think that second one!

I found the Fred video, and pressed play.

"**HEY IT'S FRED! AND I'M GOING TO GO GROCERY SHOPPING!" **a boy screamed.

I instantly sat up, alarmed.

This boy was soooo cute! But his voice! Oh my gods, I want to scream!

I paused the video and curled up into a ball, shuddering at the thought of such a cute boy being mutilated in this way.

I vowed to myself that I would never see Fred again. Like, EVER.

* * *

_MEANWHILE…_

**HERMES'S POV**

I yawned and tried to get out of bed as silently as I can. Hopefully they don't hear me trying to-

"Hey, Hermes! You're up! Can I please have a rat now? Please please please plea-"

Okay, so I guess I wasn't as sneaky as I thought.

"George, hush!" I said.

I quieted the snakes down, then opened up my laptop as a ping sounded.

"You've got mail!" a digital voice said.

I opened the email.

**_Hey, H-ster! Man, you would never believe what I just heard! So I was walking by Aph's place on my way to visit Arty, and I heard her scream "NO!_**

**_WHO MUTILATED_****_ YOU, GORGEOUS HUMAN?!". I cracked up so hard! But that's not all; I listened from behind the door, and found out that she was _**

**_watching this YouTube video about_****_ this guy named Fred! And I know how we can use that to our advantage… But we're going to need Hephaestus's _**

**_help! You game? If so, meet me at Heph's in 10_****_ minutes!_**

**_-Apollo_**

Was I game for more revenge on Aphrodite? Gods, sometimes I wonder if Apollo even knew me! Of course I was game!

I grabbed my phone and left, trying to figure out what Apollo could possibly have in mind.

When I reached Hephaestus's workshop, I opened the door to find… dolls. Everywhere. As in, they were on the floor, hanging from the ceiling, propped up against books, and literally everywhere in sight.

"Okay, guys, very funny! You can come out now!" I called.

I didn't exactly get the response I was expecting; let's just say I was a bit more freaked out than I thought I would be. Why? Because one of the dolls slowly rose from the floor and started coming toward me.

"HEY IT'S FRED! HERMES, WE'VE BEEN EXPECTING YOU! JOIN US!" a squeaky voice shouted.

I raised an eyebrow. What the Hades?

I looked around for the source of the voice, and saw the tip of a golden arrow peeking out from behind the couch.

I sighed. Of course. But how was he moving the doll?

I squinted, and saw that there was an almost-invisible line running from the couch to the Fred doll approaching me.

I quietly snuck up to the couch.

"HEY IT'S HERMES!" I sceamed as loud as I could.

The reaction was priceless!

As I expected, Apollo jumped, dropping the line as he screamed. He winced as the doll went crashing into one of Hephaestus's projects.

"Oh gods! Man, do NOT do that again! Whoa, you scared me to Tartarus!"

I pumped my fist.

"Haha! Hermes: one. Apollo: ZERO!" I sang.

Apollo stood up and dusted himself off.

"So, do you think these are good enough to scare Aphrodite?" he said with a grin.

"Of course! Hephaestus is a genius for creating these!"

Just then, Hephaestus came in the room, took one look at the project smashed by the doll, and glared at us.

Apollo smiled sheepishly and leaned toward me.

"Now would be a good time to run," he whispered.

We both grabbed a bunch of dolls, the line, and ran to Aphrodite's house as fast as we could. Well, won't she be in for a surprise!

* * *

_AT APHRODITE'S HOUSE…_

**APHRODITE'S POV**

I had just finished hyperventilating after that Fred incident. Holy Zeus, who would ruin such a hot mortal's voice?! That's messed up!

I opened my door and walked into the living room.

And I almost fainted.

Everywhere I looked, there were Fred dolls. Perfect replicas of the real Fred, except so much smaller. And they were all staring at me with those big, gorgeous, unblinking eyes.

I screamed, and turned around to run back to my room. And that's when the worst part happened.

One of the Fred dolls rose from the floor, and slowly started floating toward me.

"HEY IT'S FRED!" a high-pitched voice shouted. "APHRODITE, I KNOW YOUR SECRET!"

I screamed again, and managed to keep my cool long enough to ask a question.

"W-what secret would t-that be?" I asked, my voice wavering.

"UM, ER…" the voice seemed to deepen for a moment.

I stood as still as a rock, staring at the demented thing.

"YOU'RE A REAL GREEK GODDESS, AREN'T YOU? AND YOU KNOW WHAT I DO TO GREEK GODDESSES!"

I shook my head no.

"W-What do you do?!" I said, my voice growing higher and quieter with each word.

"I GET REVENGE! I MUTILATE THEM, JUST AS I WAS MUTILATED! MWAHAHAHAHA!"

And with that, every single Fred doll rose and pounced on me, knocking me to the floor. All I could do was lie there while they piled on top of me, surrounding me from all sides. I squeezed my eyes shut, bracing myself for the worst.


	13. B-U-S-T-E-D!

**A/N: Hey again! Acknowledging my newest reviewers:**

**monor19: Thanks! Yeah, I'd probably be screaming my head off too... :)**

**Guest: Thank you! :)**

**BuckerooBlondie: Aww, thanks! That's so nice! :D :D :D**

**Agent Artemis 004: :) I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for reading!**

**Iluvcandyiluvcandy: Haha yeah... About the Team Leo thing? Long story... ;) But I am still a fan of you too! Thou shall not fear, for thou is still loved!**

**All right, I don't own any references. Enjoy!**

**Peace out,**

**~silentwolf111**

* * *

**APHRODITE'S POV**

Okay, I admit it: I panicked. But what was I supposed to think when a gazillion Fred dolls just came alive and started attacking me? (Oh, I could just hear Athena's words now: "Aphrodite, I think it's important that you know that 'gazillion' isn't a real word." Blech.)

But, still! They piled on top of me, ready to eat my brains and mutilate me for sure! Then, all of a sudden, they just fell limp and lifeless to the floor. Just like that! And suddenly long, clear pieces of string were all over my house! Ew! Doll remains; gross!

I couldn't even look at the things without freaking out. They were just… so _real_. The only person I know who could have crafted them is Hephaestus! But why on Olympus would he do that? And why would he make so many of them?

So, anyway, how do you think I felt when I found out this was all a mindless prank? Posted on YouTube, no less? If you said humiliated, mad, angry, embarrassed, or in the mood to destroy something, then you are correct. If not, then go… break up or something.

Here's how it happened; I was just on my laptop, minding my own business on YouTube (And I was absolutely NOT trying to meddle with couples, so don't go around accusing me or anything! You're still suspicious? Come on, I'm telling the truth! Well, sorta. Um, a little? Okay, not really.) when suddenly I find this video.

"Fred Attack". It was called "Fred Attack". So, of course I had to click on it! I mean, other people were experiencing the same horrifying events as I was!

So I played it, and the first thing I see is a shot of me INSIDE MY HOUSE. Obviously I was freaked!

The video showed the entire attack and everything! Then it kept alternating between shots of me screaming and two deranged boys snickering outside my house. But they looked vaguely familiar!

I got out my laptop and watched the video again, trying to figure out who the boys were. At one point, the boys turned to face each other, and I paused the video, looking for clues.

I scanned the picture closely, and then I saw it. A _snake_ peeking out of the dark-haired boy's pocket.

"Okay…" I said, confused.

I observed the picture some more, and then, BAM! Another clue came popping out at me.

This time it was several golden arrows sticking out of the blonde's backpack.

"Huh, funny! Those arrows look exactly like…" I muttered.

My eyes widened when I realized the truth.

"APOLLO!"

I smacked my forehead. Of course! That's how he knew about my being a goddess! But who's the other guy with the snakes?

I pondered for a moment, then a thought came to me. Isn't Apollo usually accompanied by another prankster? He almost never goes solo, unless it involves Artemis. But another Olympian prankster? The only other one I knew was-

"HERMES!" I growled.

Didn't those two have enough fun already? They really didn't need to constantly humiliate me! Seriously, enough is enough!

I scrolled down to read the comments. Let's say I wasn't, er, _happy _with the response.

* * *

_**JasonsGirl: **__Oh, wow, mom! Never expected you to freak out about something so small! I loved it!_

_**SeaweedBrain: **__Hahahahahahahahaha! _

_**WiseGirl: **__Seaweed Brain, I thought you said you were too busy to come to the movies with me!_

_**SeaweedBrain: **__is running away now._

_**ToughGuy: **__Hon, I'm sorry, but I LOVED IT! Those dolls were so creepy! _

_**MasterCraftsman: **__Hehehehe… _

_**WiseOwl: **__Oh, give me a break. Those were obviously fake. And, by the way, I approve of your username, Annabeth._

_**FlamingHotSunGod: **__BWAHAHAHAHA! :D :D :D :D :D :D _

* * *

Well, that's just great. Now my own children and husband were turning against me.

I scrolled down to see who was responsible for this mess, and found that the video was posted by **MrPrankster**.

Wait, wasn't that the same guy who had posted that "Call Me Maybe" prank on me? That means I had found my mystery singer!

But which one of them was it? Most likely Apollo, since he's the one who's so into the singing. But no, Apollo already had an account! (Yes, if even _I _can figure it out from his username, then it's obvious.)

That meant it was… Hermes!

I clenched my fists, anger pouring out of me. That maniac will pay for this! Ooh, he was SO going to get it!


	14. Artemis, Destroyer of Cats

**A/N: Just wanted to thank my new reviewers:**

**The Author42: Haha! Yup, he's going to get it all right... :)**

**Iluvcandyiluvcandy: Glad you liked it! (btw, fixed the review thing from last chapter. :D )**

**rrfanman: *GASP* You have revealed your true identity! I bow to you, o great and powerful 'Guest'. :) And thanks! **

**Bboy13: Thank you! :) Happy you liked it!**

**SamanthaSamma: Thanks so much! Haha, yeah, I do have some free time on my hands, so why not? :D**

**Slenderman is totally awesome: Ooohhh! I love the second idea... never thought about that! Maybe I could get both Demeter's and Hades's reactions, and combine them... Oops, spoilers! :)**

**Okay, enjoy this next chapter! And I don't own Nyan Cat or any other references. :)**

**Peace out,**

**~silentwolf111**

* * *

**APOLLO'S POV**

Ahh, what a day! I have to say, pranking Aphrodite sure felt good! A brilliant plan, if I do say so myself! Why don't I reward my genius by annoying Arty with yet another irritating YouTube video? (When I say irritating, I mean to her, not me. I just find them enjoyable.)

I logged into YouTube, and saw that Hermes had sent me a message.

_**MrPrankster:**__ It's up! YES!_

Wow, that was fast. Then again, he is the god of messengers, so speed is kinda required.

I clicked on the link he had sent me, and found myself experiencing the brilliant feeling of pranking someone all over again.

The video started off with a clip of Aphrodite in her house. I tried to restrain myself from thinking how Hermes had possibly set up a camera inside without her noticing (or me, and that's unusual).

Then the video switched to a shot of the Fred doll rising. Wow, now that I see our plan in action, I'm even more grateful to Hephaestus for making that amazing invisible line! You can barely see Hermes moving it around!

Meanwhile, in the video, Aphrodite looked like she was going to pass out. I started laughing hard.

_**"HEY IT'S FRED! APHRODITE, I KNOW YOUR SECRET!"**_

I winced at my horrible Fred impression, but it looked like Aphrodite was convinced. Ah, that's good enough.

I watched the video until it was over, then sighed as I replayed those satisfying screams over and over in my head.

Now what? I guess I had some time to browse for videos. I clicked on the Trending Now section, and noticed a video I had never seen before.

"Nyan Cat? What on Olympus could that possibly be?" I said to myself.

I clicked on the video, and instantly became mesmerized. This video was so… what's the word? Oh yeah…

BEAUTIFUL! A kitty cat, made out of a Pop-Tart! And pooping rainbows! While an amazing song played in the background!

The video ended, and I sat back, awed that such an amazing thing existed. That song! So poetic, only consisting of one word repeated over and over! It was such a creative and original style of poetry, and I approved! Why, I didn't even know what "nyan" meant!

I should share this marvelous creation with Arty! Surely she would enjoy it!

I sent her a message, and replayed the video for hours until I fell asleep.

* * *

**ARTEMIS'S POV**

"All right, girls, it's time to turn in for the night," I declared.

We had just returned from our last hunt, and we were all thoroughly exhausted.

"Good night, milady," Thalia said.

"Good night," I replied.

With that, we crawled into our tents. I was just getting settled when a ping sounded from the laptop Hephaestus had lent me.

Oh, for crying out loud, who the Hades would send me a message this late at night?

I opened the laptop to see that the message was from none other than my brother. I should have known.

I clicked on the message, and was instantly confused.

* * *

_**FlamingHotSunGod: **__Sis, check out this video! It's AMAZING! I even made a haiku about it:_

_Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan_

_Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan_

_Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan_

* * *

Oh, dear gods, Apollo was officially going insane.

Eh, but why not try the video out, just in case I actually ended up liking it. Though my brother and I have been known for having completely different approaches to certain matters… almost all of them involving something he thinks is "awesome".

I clicked on the link he had sent me, and, just as I had predicted, that just led to a scary mix of emotions.

All it was was a cat made out of this… _thing_, with a rainbow coming out of its rear end. The whole thing was too colorful, and it hurt my eyes! But the worst part was the song…

It was one word, repeated over and over and OVER! And in the most irritating voice, too! It just made me want to scream in frustration! So I did.

"AAAAAAAAUUGHHHH!" I shrieked.

Of course, this attracted the attention of several Hunters, who rushed into my tent not a moment later.

"Milady! Are you all right?" Thalia cried.

I started hyperventilating.

"NO! Just, NO! He sends me this wretched thing! This colorful, girly, pathetic, useless, and HIGHLY ANNOYING thing!"

The Hunters froze. They didn't like seeing me this angry.

"Excuse me, I need to go take my anger out on something," I said, lunging for my bow.

I crawled out of the tent, ran into the woods, and found a tree with a thick trunk, good for target practice. And I knew the perfect thing to use as a target.

I burnt the end of a stick in a fire, then used it to draw a picture of that despicable cat on the tree trunk. Just the sight of the thing made me want to kill it. At least this was the second best thing.

I stood back, and took aim.

WHOOSH!

Bullseye.

I kept launching arrows repeatedly, one after another until the drawing was almost completely faded and the tree trunk had several holes piercing it all the way through.

I sighed, and collapsed from exhaustion. Oh, how I despise that cat.


	15. Aphrodite's Revenge

**A/N: Hello again! So, for this chapter, I decided to try a new approach; the POV of a mortal! So yeah, I'm not really used to Percy's POV, so sorry if I messed it up a bit. :P Anyway, thanks to my latest reviewers:**

**Slenderman is totally awesome: :) Yeah, I have mixed feelings about Nyan Cat... I agree with Artemis about the song, but I agree with Apollo on the fact that it is SO COLORFUL AND PRETTY! **

**blue and silver marble unicorn: Thank you! :) Just don't let Artemis catch you watching Nyan Cat! **

**Iluvcandyiluvcandy: I've seen the 10 hour thing too! Well, not the entire thing, but I know it exists! :) **

**annabeth the wise girl: Thanks! I'm so happy you enjoyed it! :D**

**megameghamango: Hahahaha! Thank you! :)**

**rrfanman: LOL! :) Thanks so much for reading!**

**BuckerooBlondie: Hahaha! Yeah, Nyan Cat is pretty annoying... well, most of the time. :)**

**starsky1: Thank you so much! :D I'm so glad you liked it!**

**anon: Aww, you are so nice! Yeah, I'm either going to do the pipe bomb thing or the Poseidon/Athena thing next... I guess I'll decide when it's time! :)**

**honeycookie2003: Thank you! Like I said above, I'm probably either going to do the Poseidon/Athena or the pipe bomb thing next... :)**

**Okey-doke, that's it for now! I don't own any references! :) Happy reading!**

**Peace out,**

**~silentwolf111**

* * *

**PERCY'S POV**

"Annabeth, I didn't mean to!" I said, trying to defend myself.

"Of course you didn't. So, you would rather browse on YouTube than spend time with your girlfriend? Good to know!" she said angrily.

"Not true!" I countered. "I told you I was too busy to come to the movies with you!"

"Too busy doing what?"

"Um, ah…"

Oh, I hate lying to her. Especially because I'm the worst liar ever. My cheeks get all pink and I can never make eye contact! And worst of all, Annabeth finds out every time.

"Seaweed Brain, you really are a Seaweed Brain."

I didn't know how to respond to this, so I just leaned in. Annabeth pulled me toward her, and our lips just touched when a loud cry suddenly sounded.

"PERCY!"

I whipped around to find a man running toward me, fast.

"_Hermes_?" I asked.

Hermes stopped in front of us, panting. His eyes were constantly darting from place to place, as if he were keeping watch for something.

"I need your help! Aphrodite keeps chasing me and is trying to make me fall in _love_!"

He shuddered as he said the word "love".

"What am I supposed to do?" I said.

"I don't know! But I need your help!" Hermes cried.

We stood there for a few moments, trying to think of a plan. Thankfully, Annabeth stepped in.

"I have an idea! You can go incognito as one of your own campers! And since Cabin 11 is so crowded anyway, Aphrodite won't realize something's up!" she declared proudly.

"Oh, great idea! Fantastic!" Hermes said gratefully.

I scoffed.

"Wise girl," I muttered.

"What was that?" Annabeth said, looking at me suspiciously.

"Um, I said you are wise, girl! Yay!"

"Like I said before, you really are a Seaweed Brain."

Hermes interfered.

"Okay, if we're done here, why don't we put this plan in action? She's going to be here any minute!"

Hermes changed forms into a teen boy with brown hair, and we led him off to Cabin 11. We swung open the door, and everyone instantly looked at us.

"Hey, guys! We need your help! Can you keep a secret?" I asked.

The campers nodded, we closed the door behind us, and Annabeth explained the whole plan to them.

"Got it?" she said.

"Yup!" the campers chorused.

"Good, because she's going to be here any min-"

"HERMES!" a voice shrieked.

Annabeth swallowed.

"Okay, no one act suspicious! Just be casual!"

Annabeth and I walked outside, and cautiously watched a crazed Aphrodite steam into the cabin grounds.

"WHERE IS HE?! I DEMAND TO KNOW!"

Campers were filing out of every cabin, curious to find out what this was all about.

"Who?" a Demeter camper asked.

"HERMES! THAT CHILDISH PRANKSTER!"

"Why exactly would he be here?" a Hephaestus camper questioned.

"Yeah, I haven't seen him!" an Apollo camper added.

"WELL, I FOLLOWED HIM HERE, SO HE SHOULD BE HERE! HERMES, COME OUT!"

The Camp was silent for a while, except for Leo's snickering.

"You _followed_ him here? Why? Do you find him _irresistible_?" he said, cracking up.

Aphrodite shot him a look.

"NO! EW! NO WAY! I WANT TO MAKE HIM SUFFER! I AM SO _NOT_ IN LOVE WITH HIM!"

Then I spoke up.

"You know, I think just you following him everywhere he goes is punishment enough. I mean, constantly? That's enough to bug anybody! I think you've already done your job!"

I crossed my fingers, hoping my theory wasn't as pathetic as it sounded. What can I say, I'm not that great at thinking quickly. Thankfully, I was lucky this time.

"Hmm, you're right," Aphrodite said. "I am quite irresistible, aren't I? It must have been torture running away from someone as beautiful as me!"

Okay, not exactly the approach I was going for. But why not play along anyway?

"Right? Girl, that's what I'm sayin' here!" I said, receiving strange looks from the other campers.

Annabeth nudged me.

"Dial it down!" she whispered in my ear.

I pushed her away, watching as Aphrodite nodded in agreement with me.

"Yes. Well, it looks like my work here is done. Oh, and by the way, hello Piper! You look gorgeous today! How's Sparky doing?"

We all looked at Piper, who blushed and glared at Aphrodite.

"MOM! Not the time!" she said nervously.

Aphrodite shrugged.

"Fine. Have it your way. Just so you know, you two are such an _adorable_ couple! CUTENESS!"

And with that, she walked out of Camp, her head held high.

Everyone, especially Hermes, breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thanks! Wow, I can't believe your plan worked! Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to fly! These packages don't deliver themselves, you know!" he said.

Hermes changed back into his regular form, and flew away.

"So he was _actually_ here?" Nico said.

"Long story," I explained.

As the campers went back into their cabins, Annabeth walked up to me.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain, want to play a game of chess?"

Uh oh. She is definitely going to beat me again! Then she's going to rub it in my face! I need an excuse to get out of this…

I stared at the floor.

"Um, I'm too busy?"


	16. He's So Handsome (NOT!)

**A/N: Hi! Thanks to my new reviewers:**

**AthenaGrayEyes98: Thank you! That's a good idea... :)**

**Slenderman is totally awesome: Thanks so much! Good luck with your audition! :) :) :)**

**rrfanman: Agreed! :) **

**All right, I don't own any references. :) Enjoy this next chapter!**

**Peace out,**

**~silentwolf111**

* * *

**ATHENA'S POV**

Making friends with my children is the best decision I've ever made. For starters, now I can monitor Poseidon's spawn through Annabeth! Without her getting too suspicious, of course.

I logged into YouTube and found that Artemis had left me a message.

_**SilverMoonlight:**__ You would never believe what Apollo did! He sent me this irritating cat video, and it made me take out my rage on an innocent tree!_

_**WiseOwl: **__Ugh. Men!_

_**SilverMoonlight: **__Tell me about it!_

_**WiseOwl: **__I mean, take Poseidon for example!_

_**SilverMoonlight: **__What about Poseidon?_

I was so into the conversation that I didn't notice Poseidon had entered my home without my permission and was standing right behind me.

"Yes, what about Poseidon?" he said.

I screamed, and jumped so high my head hit the ceiling.

"_What_ are you doing here?! You didn't even knock!"

He simply smiled at me.

"What's with the smug look?" I demanded.

"You'll see," he said.

As I began to stand up, he grabbed my wrist with his hands.

"What are you doing?!" I shouted.

Poseidon just grabbed my other wrist, and started dragging me out the door.

"POSEIDON! STOP IT RIGHT NOW! I DEMAND IT!"

He just kept smiling at me, opening the door.

"Wait, are you kicking me out of my own house?! I swear, I am going to tell Zeus that-"

SLAM!

The door swung shut as Poseidon shoved me out the door. I dusted myself off, then banged on the door.

"LET ME IN RIGHT NOW!"

I heard a click from behind the door, and gasped.

"You wouldn't dare!" I snarled.

"Already did!" he called back.

I kept yelling at him until I ran out of insults. Giving up, I slumped on the steps, wondering what he could possibly be doing inside.

* * *

**POSEIDON'S POV**

Haha, yes! That felt great! Athena's face when I pushed her out the door? PRICELESS! Well, this will show her never to mess with me!

Just as I expected, she had forgotten to log out of her YouTube account, and was still in the middle of her chat with Artemis.

_**SilverMoonlight: **__Hello? Athena? Are you there? What were you saying about Poseidon?_

Time for me to take over!

* * *

_**WiseOwl: **__Poseidon? Ah, yes. Well, there are so many things to say about him!_

_**SilverMoonlight:** I'm listening._

_**WiseOwl:** First off, he's sooooo handsome! Those eyes? WOW! Perfection! :D :D :D_

_**SilverMoonlight:** Come again?_

_**WiseOwl:** Then his amaaaazing personality! Oh, I just LOVE how he's all cool, with his water and stuff! SQUEAL!_

_**SilverMoonlight:** WHAT?! Athena, are you feeling all right?! _

_**WiseOwl:** And lastly, I think…. _

_**SilverMoonlight:** ?_

_**WiseOwl:** I think…. I want to marry him! _

_**SilverMoonlight:** MY GODS, ATHENA! How _could_ you?! Excuse me, I am going to vomit now! _

_**SexyLady:** Sorry, Athena, but I couldn't help eavesdropping! And all I have to say is… YAY YAY YAY YAY! Finally, you agreed! Good for you! Oh, you two would be soooo cute! MEGA SQUEAL!_

* * *

I sat back, satisfied with my work. Just wait until word of this spreads around Olympus…

I was deep in thought when I suddenly got the feeling I had forgotten something. Oh, right! Oops.

I walked to the front door and unlocked it. I stepped outside and tapped Athena on the shoulder.

"That will be all. Have a great day!" I said.

She gave me a confused look, but soon slipped back into her house, making sure she locked the door behind her.

I stood outside for a little longer. Any time now…

I smiled as I heard Athena gasp from inside.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"


	17. Your Mother is a What?

**A/N: Hey! Sorry if this chapter's a bit short, it was more of a random idea that I've been itching to publish! :) Thanks to my latest reviewers:**

**Guest: Actually, I'm planning on making Hestia appear more toward the end of the fic. :) Just letting you know she's still in there!**

**monor19: Thank you so much! And yes, I'm making a series! :) **

**YTAM: Thanks! Glad you liked it! :D **

**PercabethGluxa: Hey, that's a great idea! :) So going to use that!**

**blue and silver marble unicorn: Thanks! :) I'm happy you liked it!**

**Okay, I don't own PPP or any other references! Hope you like this next chapter!**

**Peace out,**

**~silentwolf111**

* * *

**ARES'S POV**

"Woo!" I whooped as I flew over Camp Half-Blood in my war chariot.

Immediately, all heads turned up toward me.

"Is that… Lord Ares?" someone asked.

"Look out below!" I yelled as I chucked bags over the edge of my chariot.

"What are these?" campers asked as they opened up the bags.

"Guys… those are pipe bombs! RUN!" Leo screamed.

All Tartarus broke loose as campers shrieked and ran in every direction. I mean, come on! They were just bombs!

Chiron ended up coming out and calming everyone down, then he demanded me to teleport the bombs away.

"Aww, you guys are no fun!" I whined.

"Bombs? We could have died!" a voice said.

I turned around, and was face to face with my mortal enemy.

"Percy Jackson," I growled.

"Lord Ares, we really could have died! No offense, but that was irresponsible!"

This remark amused me.

"Ha! Irresponsible? That's all you got, punk?"

Percy crossed his arms.

"Oh, so you could do better?"

Chiron pulled him over.

"Percy, it's not a good decision to anger a god!" he warned.

"No, Chiron, it's okay. Besides, I got an insult that will knock your socks off!" I announced.

"Let's hear it, then," Percy said.

I took a breath.

"In the words of Albus Dumbledore… _Your mother is a__***beeeeeeeeppp* **__Laura __Mendsom __***beeeeeeeppp* **__Inventive menium __***beeeeeeeeepp* **__tra goo la _

_***beeeeeeeeeeppp* **__hippopotamus __***beeeeeeep* **__Republican __***beeeeeeeepp***__ Daniel Radcliffe __***beeeeeeeeppp* **__with a bucket of __***beeeeeepp* **__in a castle far_

_away __where no one can hear you __***beeeeeeeeppp* **__soup __***beeeeeeepp* **__with a bucket of __***beeeeeep* **__Mickey Mouse __***beeeeeeeep* **__with a stick of __dynamite _

_***beeeeeepppp* **__magical __***beeeeeeeep* **__ALAKAZAM!"_

**_(A/N: From Potter Puppet Pals episode "Wizard Swears". :D)_**

Once I was done, the campers just stared at me like I had gone completely insane.

"Um… anything else?" Percy asked.

"Dobby's sock," I added. **(A/N: Also from "Wizard Swears")**

This caused every camper to slowly back away. The only person who hadn't moved was Clarisse.

"Dad? What exactly was that all about?"

I pulled her in.

"That was the elder swear. It is the most evil and powerful swear, and you must promise not to repeat it to anyone!" I whispered.

"You can count on me!" she whispered back.

I ruffled her hair, and turned to leave camp. When I was almost at the exit, I could hear Clarisse shouting the elder swear at some random camper.

I shook my head, smiling. I had taught her well…


	18. A Favor for Wine Dude

**A/N: Oh. My. Gods. We reached 100 reviews! Thank you soooo much! :) :) :) **

**Guest: :) I'm so happy you enjoyed it!**

**The Author42: Don't worry! I have never met anyone who doesn't like PPP! :D**

**rrfanman: Thanks! Yup, gotta love those puppets! :)**

**Guest: Thank you! Yeah, she's going to be appearing very soon!**

**anon: Hahaha! :) Thanks for reading!**

**amycahill57: I'm so happy you liked it! Thanks so much for reading! :)**

**Agent Artemis 004: :D Yeah, I wanted to make that a bit OOC... I'm happy you liked it!**

**BuckerooBlondie: I totally agree! PPP rules! :D**

**juliannacrawford: Well, I already have an idea for the next one, but that's not bad! That could be afterward! :)**

**Slenderman is totally awesome: :D Looks like Hades really likes you... Thanks so much for reading!**

**monor19: IKR! And using the elder swear to freak people out... GENIUS! :) **

**Guest: I'm actually going to say something about her in the next chapter! :D I love her too! **

**Okay, that's about it! I don't own any references!  
**

**Peace out,**

**~silentwolf111**

_**P.S. HAPPY PENGUIN AWARENESS DAY! :D :D :D**_

* * *

**ANNABETH'S POV**

"I have a favor to ask of you," Dionysus said.

I sat up straighter.

"Yes?" I questioned.

"As you know, Hephaestus has requested that we create YouTube accounts. Of course, I don't want to, but I'm afraid Zeus has ordered me to do so anyway. But he never said we had to participate."

"Your point being?"

"I need you to create an account for me."

_Of course._

"Why don't _you_ do it?"

"Because I have much more important things to do. As you can see, I'm far too busy."

To prove his point, Dionysus popped open another can of Diet Coke and laid his feet on top of his desk.

I scoffed. Boy, won't Seaweed Brain find this amusing.

"Sure. Whatever." I said, slipping out the door.

I walked into Cabin 6 and flopped onto my bed, groaning. There was so much to do, and so little time! I had barely started on Olympus's reconstruction, there were Daedalus's blueprints to study, and now I had to do a favor for Dionysus!

I closed my eyes, and suddenly heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," I mumbled.

I heard the door creak open, and someone leaned over me.

"Hey, Annabeth."

I opened my eyes, and saw a pair of green eyes grinning down at me.

"What do you want, Seaweed Brain?"

"I heard you had a lot of work. Could I help?"

I smirked. Since when does he want to help me out?

"Whatever." I said.

Percy smiled.

"Cool. So what's first?"

"Mr. D wanted me to create a YouTube account for him."

"Why doesn't he do it himself?"

"He claimed he was too busy, like someone I know."

Percy blushed.

"Okay, point taken."

I opened Daedalus's laptop and went to YouTube.

"What should I make his username?"

Percy thought for a while, then reached for the laptop.

"Wine dude? He is so going to kill you!" I said, giggling.

"At least I didn't make his gender 'Other'," he said with a smile.

"Oh, please. You're just afraid he'll turn you into a grape vine!"

Percy scowled.

"Am not!"

"Then I dare you to make him 'Other'."

"Deal!"

Percy gulped, then clicked on "Other".

When he was done, he handed the laptop to me so I could double check his work.

_Name: Wine dude_

_Username: WineDude_

_Gender: Other_

I stifled a laugh, then finished creating the account.

"You know he's going to be mad, right?" I asked.

"Well, he told you to create an account for him. He never clarified whether he should like it or not!"

I laughed, then pulled him in for a kiss.

"Seaweed Brain, you are crazy!" I said after we were done.

He sent me a goofy grin.

"Yeah, I know."


	19. A Makeover Gone Wrong

**A/N: Hello again! Thanks to my latest reviewers:**

**The Author42: Yeah... I remember when I first saw that... XD**

**Iluvcandyiluvcandy: Hmm, maybe! :) **

**Guest: Yup! I just couldn't resist! :D**

**Slenderman is totally awesome: Whoa, you could be related to Nico? Cool! :D :D :D**

**starsky1: Hehehe... Just wait and see! :)**

**rrfanman: My thoughts exactly! ;)**

**monor19: Hahaha! Yeah, I've always wondered that! :) Thanks for reading!**

**All righty! I don't own any references! Enjoy!**

**Peace out (and happy penguin awareness day! Jan 20th!),**

**~silentwolf111**

* * *

**APOLLO'S POV**

I paced back and forth, wondering what the Hades was taking my sister so long! It's kinda strange; she's almost always at home! Maybe she knew about my visit and was trying to avoid me… But Arty never does that! Well, she never succeeds, anyway.

I groaned and lay on the grass, pulling out blades one by one until there was a huge pile next to me. I swirled my fingers in the cool, slippery mud left behind, trying my best to be patient. But as most people know, patience isn't really my thing.

Soon, there was a blinding flash of light to my left, and I sat up as Artemis appeared next to me.

I have to say, I was a bit shocked when I saw her.

Her clothes were a torn mess, rips and holes everywhere. Her eyes were blazing more than usual, and her face was covered in- was that_ makeup?_ But most of all, her hair was wild. Little strands flew all over the place, and there were giant clumps and knots sticking out.

"Holy Zeus! What happened to _you_?!" I said.

Artemis glared at me, her teeth clenched.

"Two words: Aphrodite, curling iron."

I counted them on my fingers.

"Hate to break it to you, sis, but that's three words."

"Apollo, do NOT try me. And _what_ did you do to my lawn?!"

I looked around me, for the first time noticing the huge mess I'd made. There was a huge patch of mud where I'd been laying down, and random blades of grass were strewn all over the lawn.

"Oh."

Artemis sighed.

"Forget it. I need to go straighten up," she said.

I followed her into her house, and sat down on a sofa as she went into the bathroom.

Now, Arty's house isn't what you would call normal; there were stuffed animals everywhere. Not those cuddly handmade animals; I'm talking about actual animals from her past hunts. She calls them her 'prized possessions'. The whole thing freaks me out, and I've told Arty this several times. But, of course, she really doesn't care.

So here I was, sitting on a sofa made of deer skin. Ick.

Arty came out of the bathroom, looking like her normal self again. She sat down on another sofa and started looking at me.

"What?" I questioned.

"Aren't you going to tell me what you're doing here?"

"What, a brother can't visit his sister just because he wants to?"

Artemis rolled her eyes.

"Now, enough about me. What I want to know is how on Olympus you got roped into another one of Aphrodite's makeovers!" I said.

"That's none of your business!" Artemis said sharply.

I smirked.

"Okay, fine. You want to hear a haiku instead?"

"Don't. You. DARE."

"Try me! I have one about you that I'm itching to recite!"

I watched as Artemis was torn between telling me the story and listening to my haiku. I would have thought the decision was obvious. Finally, she sighed in defeat.

"All right, fine. So, I was just sitting in my tent, minding my own business, when suddenly I hear this scream outside. Of course I had to go see who it was, and it ended up being this little girl. I rushed over to her, but only to find that it was actually Aphrodite in disguise! She grabbed me and teleported me to her house, and I was stuck with a makeover. She claimed that I needed 'a fresh look'. My gods, you should have seen how mad I was!"

"Didn't you fight back?" I asked.

"Of course. Didn't you take note of my clothes? They were destroyed because she defended herself in the most violent way!"

Wow, Aphrodite being violent? Now that's something I can't picture.

"How exactly did she cause that much damage?"

Arty shuddered.

"Trust me, that woman has deadly nails."

"Ouch," I said.

"Yeah. And worst of all, she got a video of it and posted it on YouTube."

I grinned. She did, did she?

I pounced on Artemis's laptop, and went to YouTube. Well, well! Artemis had forgotten to log out!

I clicked on Aphrodite's profile page, and Artemis leaned over to see what I was doing.

"Just giving her a piece of my mind!" I lied.

Arty nodded. Oh, I wonder how she'll take it when she learns my real intentions…

I clicked on the message button, and started chatting with Aphrodite:

* * *

_**SilverMoonlight:**__ Aph! Hey, girl! Thanks for the makeover; I look hot! But not as hot as Apollo, of course._

_**SexyLady:**__ Aww, you're welcome! Did you see the video?_

_**SilverMoonlight:**__ Not yet, but I will soon! Tell Zeus to call a meeting so we can play it in front of everyone on Olympus! Your amazing beauty skills should be shown to the world!_

_**SexyLady:**__ Oh, wow! You really think so?_

_**SilverMoonlight:**__ Duh! In fact, you should do my hair and makeup every day! And you know what else? You should_

* * *

Before I could finish typing that last sentence, Arty glanced at the screen again and gasped.

"APOLLO! NO!" she screamed, lunging for the laptop.

"Too late!" I said, laughing as I pulled it away.

"Oh, you maniac! Gimme it!"

Arty tackled me, trying to grab the laptop. Unfortunately, she ended up banging my head against the keyboard in the process. Aphrodite, meanwhile, was really confused.

_**SilverMoonlight:**__ a359yhg I:NOJsbedlk]ygtoa873wt o857XP ue*&TW)Qeo87sdgkbPXPIUH_

_**SexyLady:**__ ?_

I kicked Arty away, trying to type in one last message before I gave in to her attacks.

_**SexyLady:**__ Artemis? You okay?_

_**SilverMoonlight:**__ APOLLO IS FABULOUS AND HOT!_

_**SexyLady:**__ Uh-huh…_

I logged out of YouTube, closing the laptop and holding my hands up as a peace offering.

When Artemis finally stopped trying to beat me to shreds, she glared at me.

"What was that all about?!"

I smirked.

"Oh, you'll see! You'll see very soon…"

Hopefully Aphrodite took my advice and requested that Zeus called a meeting to show the video. If she did, I am so going to be dead. But hey, I would have already had my fun, right?


	20. Love is Love!

**A/N: Hey! Thanks to my newest reviewers:**

**The Author42: Well, he does like to annoy Arty... :D**

**Iluvcandyiluvcandy: Hmm, I don't know if it's on YouTube! But I'm pretty sure Artemis did something about it... But maybe not! ;)**

**monor19: Thanks so much! :D I always use lots of exclamation points, so you're not alone... :)**

**anon: Aww, thank you so much! :D I'm so happy you liked it!**

**Bboy13: Thanks! Glad you liked it! :)**

**All righty! I don't own any references!**

**Peace out,**

**~silentwolf111**

**P.S. HAPPY NATIONAL HUGGING DAY AND SQUIRREL APPRECIATION DAY! (JAN 21!) :D AND HAPPY MLK DAY! (I'm just going to start posting really cool holidays from now on! :P)**

* * *

**ZEUS'S POV**

Artemis was right; Gangnam Style really didn't make any sense. I mean, really? The guy had no chance! He's just dancing like a nut in front of all those beautiful ladies! Even I could do better.

But you got to give the singer credit for one thing; he sure knows how to pick ladies. I can't help but admire them every time I watch the video!

I played the video yet again, and skipped to the part with the girls.

"Ooooohh…" I said as they began to dance.

Their hands moved so elegantly, so flawlessly! But unfortunately for me, Hera burst into the throne room before I had a chance to close the video.

"_What_ are you doing?" she asked.

I paused the video and smiled cautiously.

"Just watching some video Artemis sent me. Rubbish." I said, waving my hand away.

Hera raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Because it looked like you were making goo-goo eyes at those girls!"

I gulped.

"No, how could you think that? Those girls are ugly! And they can't dance!"

"Good," Hera said, looking satisfied.

"Yes. So, anything you wanted to tell me?" I said.

"What, do you think I would burst in here for nothing? Of course I have to tell you something; Aphrodite told me that she wanted to see you."

Oh, what does she want now?

"Tell her to come whenever she wants," I grumbled.

Hera nodded, and strolled out of the room. Ah, finally! Now back to lady watching!

I continued to play the video, and giggled as the girls strutted across the dance floor. I leaned in and started staring at the screen when suddenly the door swung open.

"Zeus!" Aphrodite said, rushing into the throne room.

I groaned, and paused the video again.

"Yes?" I tried to ask calmly.

"Artemis wanted me to ask you something!"

I sat up.

"And what would that be?"

Aphrodite grinned.

"I gave her a makeover and posted a video on YouTube, and Artemis said that she wants you to call a meeting so you could show the video to all of Olympus!

"What? Now?" I asked.

"Yes! That's what Artemis said, anyway!" Aphrodite squealed.

I sighed. Artemis really asked me to play a video of Aphrodite giving her a makeover? In front of all of Olympus?

"Aphrodite, I'm pretty sure Artemis would never say anything like that."

"Of course she would! She said that my beauty skills need to be shown to the world!"

Artemis said _that_? I don't think so. But I think I knew who would…

"Aphrodite, I'm afraid someone's hacked Artemis's account."

She gasped.

"Who?"

"Her brother."

Aphrodite thought for a while.

"Well, she did keep mentioning that he was hot and fabulous. But I thought it was just because she was finally falling in love!"

"With her own _brother_?!"

She smiled at me.

"Why not? Love is love!"

Okay, this topic just turned ugly.

"All right, Aphrodite. I think we're done here."

She nodded immediately, and left without another word. At last, I was alone with my laptop!

I pressed play yet again, and sighed as the girls danced ever so beautifully. Why isn't Hera like this? She could at least try to impress me! But, of course, she doesn't. Lucky me…


	21. How to Annoy an All-Powerful God

**A/N: Hello again! Thank you to my latest reviewers:**

**Slenderman is totally awesome: Wow, 4 times in a row! Surely you will reach the Isles of the Blest if you haven't already! :D**

**The Author42: Hahahaha! Well, that's quite an interesting way to put it... XD**

**rrfanman: Well, maybe the show will go on after all... Mwahahaha!**

**Bboy13: I'm so glad you liked it! :D Thanks for reading!**

**percabethGluxa: So true, so true! :D **

**monor19: I'm happy you liked it! Maybe you'll become the future Thalia... who knows, right? :)**

**girlwholikescake: Thanks! :D I'm so happy you liked it! (And Apollo is definitely the most fabulous and gorgeous person ever! Arty just doesn't appreciate my- I mean, _his_ awesomeness. By the way, this is not Apollo hacking silentwolf111's account. Just in case she accuses me- I mean, _him_.)**

**DerpyNightshade: Thanks! :D I'm glad you liked it!**

**megameghamango: Like I said to rrfanman, I might just consider making a few changes there... (insert evil smile here)**

**Iluvcandyiluvcandy: Hmm, maybe you should go talk to Hermes or Apollo about that; they might be able to help you! Good luck with your revenge! :) (That sounded really weird, didn't it? :D)**

**Brackenfern: GASP! You're right! Zeus was sarcastic; THE WORLD IS GOING TO END! EVERYONE RUN!**

**All right, now that we're done with that, I can wish you a happy National Blonde Brownie Day! (JAN 22!) :D I don't own any references!**

**Peace out,**

**~silentwolf111**

* * *

**HERME****S'S POV**

"You _what?!_" I said into the phone.

"You heard me correctly!" Apollo said, laughing.

Oh, he is so dead! That is, if Zeus actually believes Aphrodite's story about Artemis. Which is pretty much impossible. Though you never know; he isn't exactly the brightest of all us gods. Oh, whoops, I didn't mean that, Zeus! Honest! No, please don't zap me with your lightning bolt! I take it back!

Oh, thank goodness. Kids, never insult Zeus if you don't want to be painfully electrocuted. (And trust me, I know what I'm talking about.)

"You really think Zeus is going to believe Aphrodite?" I said into the phone.

"With my luck, probably not. But it's worth a shot, right?" Apollo replied.

"Hmm, maybe. Okay, I'll see ya later! Bye!"

I hung up and logged into YouTube. Well, I have some time before I have to make my next deliveries. Should I watch Artemis's video? Nah, don't want to spoil it for all of Olympus. Well, if the meeting actually happens.

I clicked on my profile page, and saw that my son Travis had left me a message.

_**PranksRFun: **__Hey, dad! Guess what I found? This really annoying song! Well, it's sort of a song. But still, me and Connor blasted this on our laptops, and we drove our cabin insane! Ha, it was hilarious! So yeah, just thought you should get in on the fun!_

Hmm… I could use some fun right now. I clicked on the link Travis had sent me, and instantly devised a brilliant (and extremely annoying) plan when the song played.

It was basically the same phrase repeated over and over again:

_**I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves! Everybody's nerves, yes on everybody's nerves! I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves! And this is how it goes!**_

Oh, gods. I feel for my cabin back at Camp! With this on repeat, it was sure to drive anybody insane. Even an all-powerful god…

I grabbed a camera and a boombox, and headed to Zeus's palace. I sat behind a large bush, and hid the boombox deep inside. Beside the bush, I put the disk with the song in, pressed play, and turned the volume up to the max.

Instantly, the song began playing so loud, it shook the ground. I pulled out earplugs and stuffed them into my ears. Aaah, much better.

Immediately, Zeus came running out of his palace, his hands over his ears.

"WHAT IS THAT DREADFUL SOUND?!" he bellowed.

I laughed, but said nothing.

"OH, FOR CRYING OUT LOUD, MAKE IT STOP!" he screamed.

Sorry, Zeus, but I put the song on repeat! The only way to make it stop is to find the boombox and destroy it! Which you would probably have a hard time with, considering it's one of Hephaestus's sturdier creations. Have fun, though!

I teleported myself away to my own palace, where I could still just barely hear the music playing. Oh, I am totally going to get beat up when Zeus finds out that I was behind this! That is, _if_ Zeus finds out…


	22. Meet the Renamed Gods!

**A/N: Hey everyone! 150 REVIEWS! WOW! Thank you guys soooo much! Mega goal: 200! :D :D :D**

**Iluvcandyiluvcandy: No prob! Good luck! ;)**

**paraniod: Thanks! Glad you liked it! :D**

**Guest: Agreed! ;)**

**Slenderman is totally awesome: Cool! And thank you so much for the compliment! :D**

**Julie: Good ideas... I may use them in the future! :) Thanks for reading!**

**Guest: Awesome! That's a great idea!**

**monor19: I've tried that prank out, and it was hilarious! Have fun! :)**

**The Author42: That is, _if_ he finds out... :D**

**rrfanman: So do I! :D**

**Okay, that's all for now! Happy National Pie Day, National Handwriting Day, and Measure Your Feet Day (JAN 21)! I don't own anything but the plot!**

**Peace out,**

**~silentwolf111**

* * *

**HEPHAESTUS'S POV**

Oh, I am _so_ bored! I finished all my projects, and am actually surprised to say that I have no new ideas. So what do I do now?

I logged into YouTube, and saw a message on my profile page:

_**LeoValdez **__has changed his name to __**HotStuff**__._

You can change your name on YouTube? Well, that's news. It would be funny if I could convince someone to change their name to something embarrassing…

Actually, why convince them to do it when I could do it myself? With my superior hacking skills, the security system doesn't stand a chance!

I hacked into each god's account, smiling as each satisfying message popped up:

* * *

_**ToughGuy**__ has changed his name to __**Not-So-ToughGuy**_.

_**SexyLady**__ has changed her name to __**IAmUgly.**_

_**SkyLord**__ has changed his name to __**MisterBossyPants.**_

_**SeaLord**__ has changed his name to __**HorseyDaddy.**_

_**FlamingHotSunGod**__ has changed his name to __**PoetrySuckz.**_

_**WineDude**__ has changed its name to __**ILuvPercyJackson.**_

_**GrimCreeper**__ has changed his name to __**Voldemort.**_

_**WiseOwl**__ has changed her name to __**PoseidonIsMyHero.**_

_**CuckooForCocoaPuffs**__ has changed her name to__** ILoveDeath.**_

_**MrPrankster**__ has changed his name to __**FailsRUs.**_

* * *

Finished! I made sure to leave Hera and Artemis out of this for safety issues; even I know better that that. Oh, I almost forgot:

_**MasterCraftsman**__ has changed his name to __**TheUltimateCraftsman.**_

There! Now nobody will be that suspicious! But now what do I do? Browse? For what?

I clicked on everyone's profile page, one after another, scrounging for something worth my time. Ah, this looks interesting…

* * *

_**SilverMoonlight:**__ Aph! Hey, girl! Thanks for the makeover; I look hot! But not as hot as Apollo, of course._

_**SexyLady:**__ Aww, you're welcome! Did you see the video?_

_**SilverMoonlight:**__ Not yet, but I will soon! Tell Zeus to call a meeting so we can play it in front of everyone on Olympus! Your amazing beauty skills should be shown to the world!_

_**SexyLady:**__ Oh, wow! You really think so?_

_**SilverMoonlight:**__ Duh! In fact, you should do my hair and makeup every day! And you know what else? You should __a359yhg I:NOJsbedlk]ygtoa873wt o857XP ue*&TW)Qeo87sdgkbPXPIUH_

_**SexyLady:**__ ?_

_**SexyLady:**__ Artemis? You okay?_

_**SilverMoonlight:**__ APOLLO IS FABULOUS AND HOT!_

_**SexyLady:**__ Uh-huh…_

* * *

Tsk, tsk. Apollo is obviously the worst hacker ever. A meeting at Olympus to show a makeover video? The plan is definitely going to fail. But, I suppose we could use some excitement on Olympus… Oh, well. We all know that Aphrodite's requests are all for the most pathetic reasons.

Though, a request like that may be more believable coming from someone more levelheaded like me! Surely I could convince Zeus to call a meeting to show the video! Lucky for Apollo, I just might be willing to arrange that…


	23. The Show Must Go On!

**A/N: Well, I've decided to take your advice! So, by request, here's the chapter you've all been waiting for; the showing of the video! :D But first, thanks to my latest reviewers:**

**rrfanman: Hephaestus says you're very welcome. :) **

**The Author42: Well, we'll see in the next chapter... Mwahahaha! :D**

**Agent Artemis 004: Luckily for you, I don't think I'm done updating for today! You won't have to wait much longer! :)**

**rkmorris97: Thanks so much! Yeah, Hephaestus can be a little arrogant sometimes... But aren't we all? :D**

**Guest: Thanks! Just HAD to put a Harry Potter reference there! ;)**

**aelitaisamazing: Thank you! Like I said above, I couldn't resist making a reference to HP! Potterheads RULE! :D**

**monor19: Thanks so much! You were just kidding about the stalker thing, right? *nervous smile***

**Slenderman is totally awesome: Agreed! Besides, Hephaestus just had to do something evil; he is Leo's dad after all! :)**

**BuckerooBlondie: Thank you so much! :) Hephaestus really is being especially evil these days...**

**Guest: Aww, thanks so much! :D :D :D I'm so glad you liked it!**

**anon: Thanks! Hephaestus is totally a genius; he is the one responsible for Leo! :D**

**All righty! I don't own any references! Happy Beer Can Appreciation Day and Compliment Day (JAN 24)! :)**

**Peace out,**

**~silentwolf111**

* * *

**ARTEMIS'S POV**

Oh, what could he possibly want now? Yet another surprise meeting? One would think Zeus calls us together enough already! Unless this is about the video… But that can't be possible!

Anyway, there I was, sitting in a throne room while every other god was throwing out accusations. What the Hades was wrong now?

"SILENCE!" Zeus roared.

Everybody instantly quieted down and returned to their thrones.

"Yes, well. As you have come to know, there have been some, er, _issues _with our YouTube accounts."

Issues? What issues?

"And I myself have been experiencing some rather annoying events these past few days, so I have called this meeting partly because I feel we need to talk things out. _Peacefully._" Zeus said, glancing at all of us sternly.

"Partly? Why else would you call a meeting now?" Athena said.

Then the impossible happened; my worst fear was confirmed.

"Well, Hephaestus has convinced me to show you all a particular video, by request of Artemis," Zeus said.

_WHAT?!_ How did Hephaestus find out about that?! Oh, Apollo, you are going DOWN!

I glared at my brother, who had suddenly found this conversation interesting enough to pay attention to. He was sitting in his throne, proudly displaying a smug smile.

I clenched my fists.

"NO! Do _not_ show that video! You don't understand, it was all a misunderstan-OOMPH!"

My words were muffled by Apollo's hand tightly clamped over my mouth. Oh, that is _it_!

My eyes flashed even more viciously, and I did the only thing I could to defend myself.

"YOW!" Apollo shrieked, jerking his hand away from my mouth.

The gods now wore expressions of surprise.

"The little maniac bit me! She _BIT ME_!" Apollo exclaimed in disbelief, examining the light stream of ichor flowing from the wound.

I rolled my eyes. He asked for it, in my opinion. Besides, he is the (extremely weak) god of medicine, so he should have no problem healing himself.

Zeus sighed.

"All right. Now, why don't we see this extremely important video before we get to the main topic of our meeting?"

At this point, I was on the verge of screaming and ripping my brother to pieces.

A TV lowered down, and the video began to play. It started out with a picture of me before the "makeover", my eyes wild with rage and my clothes normal-looking. By normal, I mean without any rips or holes. My mouth was half open, so the picture was probably taken while I screamed at Aphrodite.

Next came a shot of TV-Aphrodite chasing TV-me around the room, an EXTREMELY hot curling iron in her hands. She swung it at TV-me, and TV-me tackled her.

A few gods began to giggle, and I shot them murderous looks.

TV-me screamed with fury as I attempted to whack TV-Aphrodite with a brush, and TV-Aphrodite defended herself by digging her nails into my skin.

Aphrodite (the real Aphrodite) smiled at me, and I felt like banging her head against a rock.

TV-Aphrodite pinned TV-me to the ground, then started attacking TV-me's hair with the curling iron and brush.

I looked at Zeus, who looked like he was confused yet very amused by this "important" video.

"Can you _please_ stop it now?!" I yelled.

Hephaestus grabbed the remote and paused the video. A wise decision, considering my temper right now.

"Thank you _kindly_." I said sarcastically.

Zeus cleared his throat.

"Ah, yes. Hephaestus, why exactly did you request me to play this video in front of everyone?"

Hephaestus shifted in his seat.

"I have one thing to say: it's all Apollo's fault."

"No it's not!" my brother called.

"Yes it is! You obviously took over Artemis's account! I have proof!"

Zeus held up his hands.

"Whoa, whoa! Apollo, I tell the truth when I say that even _I_ was able to find out that you were behind this. When Aphrodite came to me with this exact request, I immediately knew Artemis would never ask for something like this. Let alone call you 'hot'."

Apollo looked a bit stunned.

"Then if Aphrodite already tried to convince you to show the video, why did you listen to Hephaestus when he made the same request? I mean, I approve, but I'm just curious."

I glared at my brother on account of the "I approve" comment. He just shrugged in response.

Zeus blushed.

"Well, he kinda gave me this lightning-summoning remote in return for the meeting," he said.

Ha, _men_. Figures. Of course they would go around bribing each other with useless weapons, which do absolutely nothing but boost their already overinflated egos. Which is why I'm more than proud to say that I'm not one of _them_.

Zeus sat up straighter.

"All right, then. Now that we've cleared _that_ up, why don't we get to the point of this meeting? I am very disappointed to say that we have been targeted by a very mean prankster. But I am even more disappointed to say that I believe he is among us…"

* * *

**End note: As I said before, HAPPY COMPLIMENT DAY! So, to show your holiday spirit, how about giving the wonderful gift of a review? Pretty please with a cherry on top? :)**


	24. I Didn't Do It!

**A/N: Oh my gods! Thank you for all the reviews and support! :D :D :D**

**YTAM: Thanks so much! That really made me smile! :D**

**monor19: Thanks! And, just so you know, I'm not stalking you either. Or am I... ;)**

**Guest: Thanks for the advice! Happy compliment day to you too! :)**

**thorn garmadon: I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for reading! :D**

**rrfanman: Yes, yes it was! (And don't let Artemis hear you say that you were happy to see the video...) :D**

**BuckerooBlondie: I'm happy you like it! :) Yes, poor wittle Zeussy-weussy... ;)**

**Brackenfern: Thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed it!**

**Kryptonite8: Thank you! :) I'm so happy you liked it!**

**indiebookworm: Thanks! I'm really glad you enjoyed it!**

**megameghamango: :D Thank you so much!**

**The Author42: I haven't seen that yet... I'll be sure to check it out! :)**

**annabeth the wise girl: Thanks! :) Well, instead of blaming Hermes, they all end up blaming... (SPOILER HAS BEEN REMOVED)**

**i heart sea spawn: Thanks so much! I'm so happy you enjoyed it! :D**

**EveryNewDay: Aww, thank you! :D Yes, Voldemort rules!**

**Slenderman is totally awesome: Thanks! Happy compliment day to you too! :)**

**prince of the seas: Thank you! I'm glad you liked it!**

**TheShadow207: Thanks so much! You're so nice! :D**

**Whew! Done! So, anyway, enjoy this next chapter! I don't own anything but the plot! :)**

**Peace out,**

**~silentwolf111**

* * *

**HERMES'S POV**

"Someone has hacked our accounts and changed our names to some rather offensive things. And I believe that person is in this very room," Zeus said, scanning our faces for clues.

Gasps filled the throne room.

_"One of us? But why would one of us do something so mean?"_

Athena let out a shrill whistle to attract everyone's attention.

"Oh, please. How else would they know who we are and what annoys us?" she said, rolling her eyes.

This caused murmurs of agreement.

But we really should have known what would happen next; immediately, random accusations were thrown out.

Poseidon stood up.

"Athena! It was you, wasn't it?"

Athena's eyes narrowed.

"No, of course not! They changed my name to 'PoseidonIsMyHero'! I'll bet it was _you_!"

"Actually, all sources point to you, Athena. You _are_ the one obsessed with those Harry Potter books! And I am _not_ Voldemort; I have a nose, see?" Hades agreed.

"For the last time, I didn't do it!" Athena said, exasperated.

Across the room, Zeus was having a full-blown argument with Ares.

"Admit it, Ares!" Zeus demanded.

"It wasn't me! Someone decided to change my name to 'Not-So-ToughGuy'! That punk had the nerve to insult me! _ME!_ You know what, I think it was _you! _Besides, you're always commenting on how I'm not as tough as I claim I am!" Ares retaliated, his fists clenched.

"You dare accuse me! That culprit made my name 'MisterBossyPants'! The only one who calls me bossy is YOU!"

Ares rolled his eyes.

"Actually, I'm not the only one who calls you bossy," he muttered, folding his arms.

Insults were flying everywhere, and the throne room was full of angry gods who were all against each other. One word: Yikes.

Artemis stood up and had to scream several times before everyone would calm down.

"EVERYONE BE QUIET!" she shrieked.

All heads turned toward her, but everyone immediately returned to their own thrones. Smart people know that you do NOT want to deal with an angry Artemis. Just ask Aphrodite or Apollo.

Artemis sat back down, and Zeus took over.

"Yes, well. Let's get to the bottom of this. I have just one thing to say," he said.

Everyone leaned forward, anxious to hear his words.

"WHICH ONE OF YOU DID IT?!" he roared.

Several accusations were instantly thrown out at the same time, and I slapped my forehead on account of Zeus's ignorance.

"Whoa, whoa, WHOA!" I said. "Stop it, all of you! Let's just… talk this out."

The gods nodded in approval.

"Well, it seems that this prankster was very wise, because my name wasn't changed," Artemis said.

"Neither was mine," Hera exclaimed.

"Ooh, they must be _so_ afraid of you!" Apollo said, snickering.

Artemis glared at him, and he recoiled.

"Can you believe that this person changed my name to 'ILoveDeath'? HOW DARE THEY EVEN SUGGEST THE IDEA OF ME BEING LIKE THAT _FREAK_!" Demeter shrieked.

Hades winced.

"At least it's not 'Voldemort'," he muttered.

"And that person actually said that I - ugh - _love_ Peter Johnson!" Dionysus said, an annoyed look in his eyes.

"Well, that's obviously not true, considering you still can't get his name right," Poseidon said.

"You think that's bad? The prankster changed my name to 'IAmUgly'! I AM NOT UGLY! I am beautiful! Really, I am!" Aphrodite said, looking like she was about to faint.

"And they changed my name to 'PoetrySuckz'! Poetry does _not_ suck! Here, let me prove it," Apollo stated.

Oh, no. Hopefully he doesn't recite another one of his-

_"Poetry is cool_

_So is the god of poems and_

_Other awesome things."_

As usual, I spoke too soon. As I looked around the room, I noticed several gods had their hands over their ears, waiting until Apollo was done.

"Well, at least now I can see the reason why that person would pick that particular name," Athena said.

"But 'HorseyDaddy'? REALLY?!" Poseidon said.

Aphrodite giggled.

"You've got to admit, that _is_ funny!"

"NO IT'S NOT!"

Zeus looked at us uncomfortably.

"Hermes, you haven't said a word all evening. What's your thought on your name?" he said.

"I really don't care too much. 'FailsRUs'? I mean, come on! I could _so_ do better than that," I said.

"And you, Hephaestus?" Zeus asked.

"This person must really like me, because my name was changed to 'UltimateCraftsman'." Hephaestus declared proudly.

Everyone stared at him.

"You're the only one besides Artemis and Hera whose name didn't change for the worse! That means… no. It can't be possible! Are _you_ the prankster?" Hades said.

Hephaestus hesitated, then nodded slowly, bracing himself for the worst. Then, I did something so nuts even my sons wouldn't dare do it.

I laughed. I laughed so hard I fell out of my throne and rolled on the floor, clutching my stomach as I received surprised stares from everyone else.

"Tha-That's priceless! You actually have a sense of humor! W-Well done, well done!" I said, tears streaming out of my eyes.

Slowly, ever so slowly, the other gods joined in. Soon, we were all laughing, clapping for Hephaestus. It took several minutes for the laughter to die down.

"Ah, yes. Now that we've settled that issue, there is something else I would like to ask Hephaestus," Zeus said after we had all calmed down.

"Yes?" Hephaestus asked.

"Did you, by any chance, sneak an indestructible boombox into a bush outside my palace?"

"_What?"_

I raised my hand.

"Actually, I'm the one responsible for that," I said.

Zeus glared at me.

"I'll have you know that you gave me the worst headache possible. But, for everyone else's sake, I will not punish you this time. At least not anytime soon."

Well, this was looking good.

I bowed my head respectfully, and Zeus looked satisfied.

"By the way, since we're all in a good mood, I have some happy news to announce!" Aphrodite squealed.

We all sat up straight. Good news, huh? This was rare.

Aphrodite slowly scanned our faces, anxious to see our reactions to the news. She smiled excitedly, and took a breath.

"Athena is in love with Poseidon!"


	25. Two REALLY Old Rivals Argue Yet Again

**A/N: Hello! Wow, it was definitely a nice surprise to come home from school to see that I had gotten so many new reviews! Thank you so much!**

**megameghamango: When I saw this review last night I immediately checked the traffic graph! You were either the 1st or 2nd! :)**

**Slenderman is totally awesome: Well, we all know Aphrodite is a little empty up there... ;)**

**i heart sea spawn: Couldn't put it better myself! :)**

**Pineconeface7676: :) Glad you enjoyed it!**

**The Author42: Yes, yes it did! :D I didn't want to give that chapter away because I'm just mysterious like that... :)**

**monor19: I totally agree with you about Pothena! Although I prefer it when they are enemies; it's a lot funnier and more entertaining! :P**

**rrfanman: Me too, me too... :)**

**rkmorris97: A daughter of Demeter? REALLY?! Cool! :D Do you eat cereal for breakfast, lunch, and dinner? :)**

**annabeth the wise girl: Sorry I couldn't update sooner, I had a lot of homework to finish off! :) I'm so glad you like it so far! **

**Okey-dokey! I don't own any references! Oh, and HAPPY OPPOSITE DAY! (JAN 25) **

**Peace out,**

**~silentwolf111**

* * *

**ATHENA'S POV**

Sometimes I wonder if Aphrodite even knows how to keep her big mouth shut! Just the idea of _me _with _him _is just so repulsive, I- I feel like summoning owls to eat her brains! That is, if she has any!

So, of course everyone was shocked when Aphrodite just openly announced that I was "in love" with Poseidon!

"Wh-what is this?! Daughter, I thought you swore…?" Zeus stammered, his eyes wildly searching my face.

"You… with _him_?" Hades said.

"Athena, you were actually serious?! How _could_ you?!" Artemis cried, her face pale with horror.

I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, for heaven's sake, calm down! I am most certainly NOT in love with that Kelp Head! The imbecile locked me out of my own house and hacked my account to make it look like I was!"

"Aww! He took the time to come to your house? That is soooo romantic!" Aphrodite cooed.

Honestly, when is she ever going to learn that people can have enemies?

"Oh, thank the gods!" Artemis said as the color returned to her face.

"Brother, why exactly would you claim that Athena is in love with you?" Zeus inquired.

All heads turned toward Poseidon, who had a rather amused smirk on his face.

"Because she is always targeting my son, tried to humiliate me on Hephaestus TV, and… she's Athena!" Poseidon said.

"Yes, I am Athena. And you are an idiot," I exclaimed, glaring at Poseidon.

"Says the person who uses owls as defense," Poseidon said mockingly.

"Oh yeah? Well, you almost turned your own son into a puddle of salt water just because he sat on your throne!"

"I always blast whoever dares to sit on my throne! This time, it just _happened_ to be my son! And I didn't actually blast him!"

"You know, the only reason he sat on your throne in the first place is because you weren't listening to his pleas for help," I pointed out.

Poseidon grumbled and tried to find a comeback, but discovered he had nothing else left to use against me.

"You keep boasting about how smart you are! Come on, we already know that you're smarter than us! There's really no need to constantly rub it in!" he said.

"Aha! So you admit that I am smarter than you," I said.

I smirked as Poseidon reconsidered his words, smacked his forehead as he realized what he had just said.

"No, you're not! Just because you are the goddess of wisdom doesn't mean you're that wise!"

Gods, why does he even try? He really should know that he is never going to be able to hold anything against me.

"I mean, you're wise, but you're not, um… you know what, I'm just going to stop talking now," Poseidons said, folding his arms.

Everyone in the room sighed with relief.

"Finally! I thought it would never end," Demeter said.

"You guys argue like kids!" Hermes stated.

"Yeah! Like little, helpless babies!" Ares agreed.

I stood up.

_"Excuse me?"_

Ares nervously gulped.

"Nothing! Nothing at all," he said cautiously.

"Good," I said, sitting back down.

I looked at Poseidon, who was examining his reflection in his trident as if nothing had happened. Oh, how he annoys me...

* * *

**End note: Well, since today is Opposite Day (It is a real thing! Look it up if you don't believe me!) ... then please DO NOT leave a review. And leave me as many flames as possible! I despise to hear what you have to say.**

**REVIEWS DO NOT GO HERE**

**V**


	26. A Message From Hestia

**A/N: WOOHOO! 200 reviews! :D YAY! **

**The Author42: You're so mean! (LOL, jk! Still got the Opposite Day mojo! ;) )**

**monor19: Thanks! (And yes, I was a bit confused, but hey, it's Opposite Day! At least, it _was_ Opposite Day...) :)**

**Slenderman is totally awesome: Thank you! :) (And I'm sure Aphrodite says the same thing!)**

**Brackenfern: Thanks! Ha, poor Poseidon. :)**

**RickRiordanRocks: Thank you! I think anyone would be afraid of Athena when she's mad; I know I will! :D (Plus I totally agree with your username!)**

**BuckerooBlondie: Aww, thanks sooooo much! I feel so special and loved right now! :')**

**i heart sea spawn: Thank you! :) Glad you liked it!**

**thorn garmadon: Haha! :D You should have seen my friends; we were all confusing ourselves with this Opposite Day thing! :D**

**leolover16: First of all, your username RULES! :D :D :D Second, thanks so much!**

**rrfanman: Thanks so much! :D "Unhappy Opposite Day" to you too! (Even though it's a bit late... whatever.)**

**BlackDragonWolf: Thanks so much! :) Welcome to the wonderful world of FanFiction! **

**emzo456: Sorry, they're not. :'( But thanks for reading! :D**

**7NationArmy: Thanks! Glad you liked it! :)**

**DerpyNightshade: Haha! :D Thanks!**

**PercabethGluxa: Thanks! Glad you liked it! :D (But you didn't have to be so mean about it... haha, jk. :D)**

**TheShadow207: Thank you! I'm so happy you liked it! :)**

**Kryptonite8: Thanks! :D**

**Pineconeface7676: Sorry, but Athena FTW! :D :D :D (Running away from angry Poseidon now)**

**liz-king97: Oh, I get it... :D Say hi to your mom for me!**

**anon: Thank you! Glad you enjoyed it! :D**

**Well, that was a bit weird, considering yesterday was Opposite Day... And today is Spouse's Day! (Weird, I know... XD) I don't own any references!**

**Peace out,**

**~silentwolf111**

* * *

**APOLLO'S POV**

Great, just great. Finally, we get some excitement around here, then Athena goes and ruins the whole thing! Oh well, at least we got to watch the video, so I'm good.

We sat there quietly after Athena and Poseidon's argument, just thinking. Suddenly, we heard a knock on the door.

Zeus sat up.

"I got this," he whispered, a slight smile on his face.

Uh-oh. I think I know where this is going.

"YOU MAY ENTER THE THRONE ROOM OF THE GODS! COME FORTH, AND ENTER!" Zeus boomed, looking pleased with himself.

I slapped my hands over my ears. He calls _that_ dramatic? All he did was scream something really loud!

The door opened, and a young girl about 8 years old slipped in. She had beautiful brown hair and sparkling golden eyes that twinkled when the light hit them. She paused for a second when she saw us, a look of amusement slowly spreading on her face.

It was only then that I realized how pathetic we looked. As I scanned the room, I noticed that almost every god (with the exception of Athena and myself) was dressed in casual sweats and a t-shirt. Even Zeus! The only powerful-looking thing about us was that we were 10 feet tall. Very impressive.

Everyone blushed in embarrassment when they looked down at themselves. That is, everyone except for Athena (who always shows up at these meetings dressed in full battle armor! Paranoid much?) and me. The only reason I bothered to change out of my pajamas is that I want to look impressive when I'm driving my sun chariot each morning. But, of course, I always look hot, so there's no question there.

Zeus let out a small chuckle, and continued.

"Hestia. How nice to see you. What brings you here?"

Hestia nodded politely to Zeus, then stood up straight.

"I bring news."

Oh, really? Never would have guessed. (In case you didn't know, that was sarcasm. Come on, I'm the god of oracles! I know _everything._)

Zeus leaned forward.

"What kind of news?"

Hestia hesitated for a minute.

"Why don't you see for yourself?" she asked, pulling a drachma out of her pocket.

She threw the drachma into the fountain, then took a breath.

"Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, please accept my offering. Show me Perseus Jackson of Camp Half Blood."

An image rippled, then cleared to show a view of Percy snoring in his cabin, a book in his arms.

I couldn't help but laugh at the sight of him. His hands were still gripped tightly on the book, and his head had slumped to the edge of his pillow, very close to falling off the edge of his bed.

Everyone in the room was holding back laughter, trying not to wake him up. Athena, however, looked horrified.

"He fell asleep while reading? How is that even possible?!" she cried.

I scoffed.

"Of course it's possible! I do it all the time," I said.

Athena shot me a look.

Hestia cleared her throat, then turned her attention back to Percy.

"Perseus. Percy, wake up!" she said.

No response.

"Perseus Jackson, get up! I need to talk to you!"

More snoring.

Then I had an idea. I jumped out of my throne and kneeled in front of the IM.

"Percy, look, it's Annabeth! And she has blue candy! Lots of it!" I said excitedly.

Percy's eyes flew open, and he wildly searched the room.

"What? WHERE?!" he said, grinning.

I laughed.

"Gotcha!" I said.

Percy whipped around at the sound of my voice and scowled when he saw me.

"_Not_ funny."

"I agree, the image of you asleep with the book in your hands was better," I said.

"That's not what I meant."

Arty rolled her eyes at me.

"Apollo, he just woke up. Give him a break! And let Hestia talk to him!" she said.

I don't really know why, but I listened to her and went back to my own throne. Probably it was because I had a feeling I would suffer if I didn't take her advice.

Hestia moved out of the way, and Percy got a view of the throne room. His face paled at the sight of all of us. But a second later, he started snickering.

"What's with the clothes?" he asked.

Again, everyone blushed.

"We were in a hurry! Thank Zeus for calling another one of his surprise meetings," Aphrodite muttered. She didn't like looking "unattractive".

Hestia cleared her throat, and gestured to Percy.

"Tell them," she said.

Percy gulped, then nodded.

"Um, yeah. Well, the Camp talked things over today, and we have a request."

"Which is?" Poseidon said.

Percy looked down, trying to gather his courage.

"We don't think it's a good idea for you to have YouTube accounts."


	27. YouTube? Not Anymore (Sadly)

**A/N: Hello again! Thanks to my newest reviewers:**

**rrfanman: Oh, don't worry, I'm not discontinuing it! Just, um, wrapping it up! You'll see! :)**

**thorn garmadon: Yeah, well, he _is_ Percy... :)**

**The Author42: Hahaha, yeah! :D**

**Ferosianinja: Sure thing! :)**

**sapphire daughter of poseidon: Percy is your brother?! WOW! Say hi to him for me! :)**

**Guest: Totally agree! :)**

**PercabethGluxa: You'll see, you'll see... there's a reason I put that in the last chapter!**

**Bboy13: Well, about that... you may want to check the A/N at the bottom! :)**

**Divya Daughter of Athena: You fell asleep while sleeping? Interesting... ;)**

**lizking97: True dat! :D**

**monor19: Don't worry, I'm making a whole series! This won't be over for a loooong time! :D**

**aelitaisamazing: Yeah, poor Percy. :) Thanks!**

**Guest: You'll see! :D**

**Okay, I don't own any references! :D Enjoy this last chapter! :'( (Yes, I said last.) But HAPPY CHOCOLATE CAKE DAY AND PUNCH THE CLOCK DAY (JAN 27)!**

**Peace out,**

**~silentwolf111**

* * *

_Last time…_

_Percy looked down, trying to gather his courage. _

_"We don't think it's a good idea for you to have YouTube accounts."_

**POSEIDON'S POV**

Gasps filled the room.

"What? Why would you say such a thing?" Aphrodite said.

Percy sighed.

"Well, actually, for a number of reasons. First, there's the issue of my dad leaving embarrassing messages on my profile page."

I blushed. It wasn't entirely my fault! How was I supposed to know that comments were publicly displayed?

"Really?" Athena said. "What kind of embarrassing messages?"

"He said something about harassing you."

Athena was shocked now.

"_Harassing _me?! What the Hades were you thinking, saying something like that?!"

"I didn't know!" I explained.

Artemis scoffed.

"Men," she muttered.

"All right. So, why else do you want us to shut down our YouTube accounts?" Hera asked.

"You know, as demigods, we can tell when you guys are mad. And something tells me that you've been using YouTube as a way to humiliate and get revenge on others," Percy said.

"I have observed this as well," Hestia agreed.

"And it's true! But it's awesome!" Hermes said.

Oh, the ignorance. But alas, I must confess that I've used the site to my own revengeful purposes as well. Not mentioning any names… (COUGH*ATHENA*COUGH)

"No kidding! Do you know what Demeter sent me yesterday? That new Taylor Swift song, 'I Knew You Were Trouble'. How offensive!" Hades huffed.

"I sent you that because it is true. Like the song says, 'I knew you were trouble when you walked in, and shame on me now'." Demeter said.

"Yes, shame on you. Shame on you for not recognizing a good husband when you see one!" Hades replied.

"You know who isn't a good husband? I do! And it's Zeus!" Hera said.

"Oh, come on!" Zeus cried.

"Would you _please_ stop?!" Percy shouted.

Everyone instantly quieted down.

"You see? Just talking about YouTube causes problems! Have you guys actually posted anything that didn't offend anyone?" he said.

"Of course. I got Artemis to post the video of that prank call, remember?" Apollo said.

Percy looked confused.

"What prank call?"

Apollo rolled his eyes.

"The one where Artemis said she was in love with you- ohh…" he said, realizing his mistake as he cautiously glanced at Artemis.

"_What?" _Athena said.

"Long story," Artemis quickly explained. But that still didn't stop her from flashing her eyes at Apollo, her fists clenched.

"Mm-hmm. This proves my point; you guys have been using YouTube for some pretty crazy reasons, and that's making everyone at Camp pretty nervous." Percy said.

"Anything else?" Zeus said.

"Yeah. We also think Ares is a bit too obsessed with Potter Puppet Pals," Percy said cautiously.

Everyone turned to look at Ares.

"What do you mean?" Athena said.

"He almost blew up the Camp with pipe bombs! And he freaked everyone out with the elder swear!" Percy cried.

"You did _what_?" I said, raising an eyebrow.

Ares giggled.

"Ha, pipe bombs," he sighed.

We turned back to Percy.

"Okay, maybe you're right about that one," I said.

Percy nodded.

"So, you see, the issue is making everyone tense, so…"

He trailed off and looked at us expectantly.

"Well, for the sake of your well-being, I agree." Demeter said.

"As do I," Artemis said.

"And I," I said.

"Count me in!" Hermes said.

Zeus nodded.

"Then it's settled. From now on, no more YouTube." He said.

Ares looked startled.

"What? You can't do that!"

Zeus looked at him sternly.

"My word is final."

Everyone was quiet for a moment, then Percy waved his hand through the IM and disappeared.

Apollo sighed.

"Oh, why does everything good have to end? Now we have nothing to do for fun!"

Hephaestus looked up with a sly smile.

"Well, actually, there's something I've been meaning to tell you."

We immediately sat up.

Hephaestus nodded.

"I've come across something so spectacular, so amazing! Gods and goddesses, behold the magical world of FanFiction!"

THE END

* * *

**End note: Well, that's a wrap! I'm so sad; this story was so much fun to write! :'( **

**BUT, as some of you already know, I'M MAKING A SERIES! Get ready for the next fic... FanFiction? Not Anymore! Be sure to check my profile page for news on when it comes out, which is pretty soon! (As in later today, maybe...)**

**STAY AWESOME!**

**~silentwolf111 **


	28. Thank You!

**Okay, so I have one last message: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and/or followed! I totally couldn't have done this without your support; you guys RULE! :D Sorry I can't make one big list like last time; there were just way too many reviews to sort through! But that's a good thing, I think... So THANK YOU! :D :D :D**

**STAY AWESOME!**

**Peace out,**

**~silentwolf111**


End file.
